What Happened When We Were Kidnapped
by Actress1999
Summary: What happens when Draco leaves for another year at Hogwarts? Will he find himself escaping? Draco is kidnapped before he even reaches Kings Cross Station. He soon finds himself with two people he doesn't even know. He then finds himself escaping. Will he escape or not?
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

**A/N: Hey Everyone. Just wanted to say I do not own anything on Harry Potter. Also this story has to do with age play. This is my first age play story. Hope you like it. Please Favorite, Follow, and write reviews. They would help me a lot. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hunger Games.**

What Happened When We Were Kidnapped

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Draco's P.O.V.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts. The school that has taught me many things. Some good, some bad. I had just said goodbye to my parents and apparated to Muggle London to get to the Hogwarts barrier on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I was walking through Muggle London towards the train station when I passed an alley. I decided to take it as a short cut being the idiot I am. So I was walking through the alley on my way to the Platform.

I walked through but I didn't notice two figures that appeared behind me. I didn't realize them until they were only a foot away. I turned around and something smacked me hard on the head. I think I got a permanent concussion but I didn't know since I drifted unconscious.

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to find that I was in some sort of childish room. I sat up to realize I had a giant shirt on which was way too big for me. I thought someone who kidnapped me are really damn fat. Then I realized another thing. It wasn't pleasant though. It was far worse than the shirt. I had a freaking diaper on. What the hell?! Anyways. As I was analyzing everything around me trying to find a way out I noticed someone else in the room. There to my left lay and unconscious boy with black hair. His back was towards me so I didn't know who it was. I couldn't reach him either. I noticed that he too, was wearing the same as me only he had white on. I forgot to tell you. Everything I had on was black. Did you know that they made black diapers? I didn't but that's not the point. I then analyzed things more closely. There were a lot of things black and white. I figured that everything black was mine and everything white was the black haired boy.

I know what you're thinking. How ironic since I have white blonde hair and he has black hair. I saw the black haired boy start to stir so I whispered/yelled at him. "Hey. Wake up! Where are we?!" He shot up. Then I realized who it was. "Potter?!" I whispered/yelled. "Malfoy?! What are we doing here?! What's happening?! What's wrong?!" He whispered/yelled back. "I don't know! I just woke up five minutes ago! Calm down! I don't know what's happening!" I whispered/yelled. When he started analyzing where we are and I just sat thinking about what happened our two captors walked in. "Oh look sweetheart. They're awake!" some young looking weirdo, freak girl said. She was quite beautiful actually. Wait. What?! She kidnapped me. Gosh Draco! Ugh. She was quite strong looking and had beautiful long dark brown hair. She had natural beauty and freckles. A man followed in after her. He was handsome like me. He had dirty blonde hair and he was well built like me.

"Ah look hon. Draco seems to like you." Said the brown haired lady. What the heck?! How did she know my name?! I looked at Potter. He was just as confused, shocked, and as scared as I was. Yes I was scared. I don't know what muggles are capable of?! "I'm your daddy." said the blonde guy. I just looked at him like 'what the heck?!'. He smiled. It was a nice smile though which I give him credit for. The brown haired lady walked over to Potter. "Hi Harry! I'm your mommy. Can you say mommy?" she asked. Harry didn't move, speak, or even twitched.

She just smiled a sad smile. She walked over to blondie. "Cato?" she asked. "Yes Clove?" the blonde guy asked. "I'm afraid our sons don't like us." She said. She started to cry. Wow. What a weakling. "That's nonsense sweetheart." Said blondie. So they know our name and we know theirs. Great. What's with the mommy and daddy crap though? They answered that question though.

The blondie walked back over to us. "We are your new parents. Your guardians have left you and we are to take care of you now. We have adopted you." He said. I protested of course. "Do you know who I am?! I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm so damn higher classmen than you. Get away from me you filthy freaks and give me my clothes back. They are very expensive dammit!" I yelled. They just looked at me and I could see Potter roll his eyes. Then the blondie walked over to me. "Now that's no way to speak baby boy. It's not nice." He said looking at me very father-like serious. "Shut up! You filthy twit! You don't tell me what to do! Get me out of her NOW!" I was mad. Nobody tells me what to do and from the looks of it Potter new because he shot under the covers of his stupid crib. "Young man! You listen right now! You do not speak to me that way! I am your father and you will treat me with respect!" He yelled. That's it. "Respect really?! You're the one that is to respect me! Get your lazy ass up and do something for a change. Quit kidnapping damn 17 year olds and treating them like babies. Don't you dare ask me for respect! Everybody respects me! Not you, Me! I'm worth it! You're not! So don't give me that damn crap about respect! I'm more superior and you know it!" I bellowed full of rage. I was now standing in my stupid black crib burning with hatred towards this guy.

He had enough. He slapped me straight across the face. He obviously had no respect towards me and I didn't towards him which gave me the power to hit him back. I punched him straight in the nose hard enough to hear a crack and that's when I knew I won the fight. His nose started pouring out blood as it swelled.

"Holy Crap!" he yelled in pain. I smiled. Harry was still under the sheets but heard everything. The brown haired lady ran towards the blondie. "Oh dear are you alright?! You know you shouldn't have slapped your son." She said. "I know it's just he was really getting on my nerves." Said blondie. "Yes I know but that doesn't give you the right to slap him. You're the adult here. You have to be the one to stay controlled. He's scared and he's young. He's just a baby." Brownie said. "You're right. I'm sorry. He then looked towards me. I'm sorry Draco baby." I just smirked and didn't accept his apology but since I'm a 'baby' that means he takes it that I accepted his apology.

Blondie ran to the bathroom and got fixed up. They were muggles but they definitely had some sort of potion like thing to heal it real quick. He came back completely fixed. It was unbelievable that muggles had such things. The Brownie girl walked over to Potter and pulled the sheets off him He was scared and crying. She picked him up. I knew she was strong, she had great posture and strength in her. 'Daddy' walked over to me and cautiously picked me up. I reluctantly let him since they were so stubborn and obviously we would be here for awhile. He carried in to the living room and sat me down on his lap and turned on some little kid muggle movie. Potter was on the girls lap. We watched some movie called "The Lorax" It was awful and weird. It was even weirder when Potter started to enjoy it. But me being the buzzkill; I started to complain. "Turn it off! This is stupid!" I yelled. I tried to run from the horrific movie. The guy didn't let go. Instead he picked me up and walked back into his master bedroom.

"What's the matter baby boy?" he asked kindly. Is that my nickname now? 'Baby boy'? Great I have the worst nickname ever. I answered him anyways. "Stupid movie." I stated. "You didn't like it?" he asked me. This time I decided to get him mad again because it was fun. "NO!" I yelled in his face which startled him a little but he remained calm. Dang it. "It's OK baby boy. Since you don't want to watch I'll just put you in bed OK?" he asked. I nodded. He walked back in the room I woke up in with me on his hip. I saw Potter already asleep and the brown haired girl stroking his head. Blondie put me down in my black crib. I crawled under the sheets. Normally I would've put up a fuss but I was too tired from this day's events. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**A/N: Hey everybody! Please Favorite, follow, and write reviews! Please also read my other stories called: Little Hermione (Dramione Love Story), and Draco Malfoy (Brotherly Fanfiction). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

Chapter 2: Bad News

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up early that morning. By early, I mean 2:30 in the morning. I decided to be a bitch and wake everybody up. If I have to suffer with no sleep so do they. First I had to talk to Potter though about our situation. "Potter wake up!" I whispered/yelled. He woke up instantly. "What?!" he whispered/yelled. "We need to figure out how to get out." I whispered to him. "No really?" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking if they want us to be babies it gives us an advantage." I said. "How?" he asked. He really was hopeless without bushy beaver. "Simple. We act like babies. Let them do whatever to us. We just look around analyzing a way out but they will think we are being curious babies. Also crawl. Babies crawl so crawl to explore as much as you can before they pick you up again." I smirked as I finished saying my master plan. "That's brilliant Malfoy! I never thought you had it in ya!" Potter smiled. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. "OK. I'm going to be a bitch so start crying." He did what he was told and it was quite believable.

I stood up in my crib and I screamed. Just as I expected, 'mommy' and 'daddy' barged into the room. I kept screaming and Potter kept crying. 'Mommy' went over to Potter and 'Daddy' came running to me. 'Mommy' carried Potter out of the room while I was stuck with 'Daddy'. "What's the matter baby boy?" he asked. I decided to cry to emphasize a little. "It's alright. What's the matter?" he asked again. He picked me up and put me on his hip. I squirmed a little to make it hard for him and I screeched again. "Hey. It's OK." He said in a soothing voice. It was so soothing I almost stopped completely. I didn't stop though.

So I kept crying, wailing, and screaming until it was time for them to get up anyways. "Ugh. Baby boy what happened? Was it a bad dream?" asked 'Daddy'. Oh whatever. I'm just gonna call them Mommy and Daddy now since my parents never loved me like they do. I nodded to Daddy's question. He looked at Mommy. We were now in the kitchen sitting at the table. I was in a black high chair and Potter was in a white high chair. "Hon. He had a bad dream. Should we let him sleep with us tonight?" asked Daddy. Mommy just nodded yes. I could tell she was tired.

I screeched with happiness this time. "Hon. Can I speak with you for a moment?" said Mommy. "Sure." Said Daddy. They went into a different room. This was my chance. I decided to act like a curious baby. I crawled out of my high chair and I crawled on the floor in the direction of where they walked to. I drooled a little to emphasize my curiosity. Disgusting I know but that's what had to be done. I found them in the study. They were saying something like put the black hair boy back, keep the blond one since they can pass me as their child since daddy is blonde. They stopped immediately when I crawled in. I looked at the floor and crawled around until I was picked up by Daddy. He was smiling and so was Mommy. "Curious now are we." said Daddy. I smiled. He wiped my drooling chin with a handkerchief and nodded to Mommy. That means I guess I'm stuck with them while Potter goes free. Lucky moron.

Daddy walked back into the living room and I could only see for a second Potter blacking out from mom hitting him in the back of the head to give him back to Hogwarts or the Weasel family. Daddy sat me down in the living room. He turned on the muggle tv to the only kid show I liked. Berenstain Bears. They were entertaining bears. I liked it. It was weird. Also I was fascinated with this tv thing. Daddy knew I liked Berenstain Bears and he knew I would only tolerate them. Daddy then walked back into our room that I woke up in. I was watching Brenstain Bears when Mommy came back from behind me and switched the damn channel. Dang it woman! I was watching those funny looking bears!

The worse of it all was that she had to change it to the worse show in history. The one I hate the most out of kids shows. Barney. The gay purple dinosaur. Don't get me wrong, I think dinosaurs are smashing good creatures, but a gay purple one. I mean, really?! This gay dinosaur ruins everything. So naturally I started to make Mommy feel bad for ruining my good mood. I cried. She rushed over to me and picked me up. Instead of changing the station she turns it off which makes me cry harder. She walked into my room which Potter and Daddy were no longer there since Potter was lucky and was being taken back by Daddy. Mommy set me in my black crib. Apparently they changed the room fast because there was no more white things in my room. Just black, which I liked because it signaled that everything was mine. So the bad news for today was that I wasn't going home but Potter could. I mean what did he do that was so deserving of freedom?! I guess I have to escape my on my own. So much for being in this together. Anyways, I was still crying but I had dialed it down.

I soon stopped crying and I fell asleep hard. Just before though, I could hear Daddy coming back home and talking to Mommy. After I listened to part of their conversation I went out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthady

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you for reading. Please read my other two stories Draco Malfoy (Brotherly Fanfiction) and Little Hermione. Please Follow, Favorite, and write reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Hunger Games!**

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up and felt very uncomfortable. I realized that I went. I, Draco Malfoy, went in a damn diaper! What the hell?! I will never speak of this to any living soul. If anyone finds out. I will kill that living soul. I decided to wake them up so I got out of my crib and made loud noises with my toys. I crashed my police car toy into the fire truck. I pretended to play with them being very loud. "Help! Help! There is a fire!" I yelled making my toy person pretend to yell it. I then said with the firemen. "Don't worry! I'll save you from the fire!" I ran around my room banging things and stuff. My door opened and my Mommy walked in. "Mommy! Play!" I screamed. She smiled and sat down next to me. She beamed at me. "Happy birthday baby boy!" she screamed. Yay! Apparently it's my, what, two or three year old birthday? I screeched in delight.

Mommy picked me up and noticed that I squirmed. "Oh baby boy! Did you go at sleepy time? It's OK. Come on. Let's get you freshened up." She said kindly. She took me over to the large changing station. She got baby powder, a fresh diaper, and ointment. She got to the point of the ointment. Sure I had a diaper rash and it hurt like a bitch but that lady is not putting ointment on. I rather suffer with the diaper rash. OK that's enough detail. She tried to put it on but I screamed bloody murder and thrashed. My Daddy came running in. "What's the matter birthday boy?" Apparently he was setting up decorations for what I believe was my third year birthday. "He won't let me put the ointment on and I know he hates the rash. I know it's bothering him but he won't let me fix it and make it better." said Mommy.

She was right. I still rather suffer though. "Oh. Come on baby boy. It hurts I know. We need to put the ointment on. I screamed, thrashed and cried. We finally got to the point where my Daddy was on top of my body while Mommy was hurrying to put the ointment on. She then quickly strapped on the diaper. Daddy then, finally let go of me. I cried hard and loudly for emphasis that I was pissed off. I'm pretty sure the neighbors have already called the police in fear of what was happening. Daddy picked me up. I screamed. He set me down. Mommy picked me up. I screamed and kicked. The funny part of my kick was that it hit straight in Daddy's area. I screamed and laughed as he doubled over in pain. Mommy was laughing but she was still worried. I was laughing as he recovered himself. In your face bitch. That's what you get for holding me down. He got the memo that I was still pissed off. Anyways, Daddy carried me into the kitchen and Mommy walked in behind us.

When we entered I was shocked and my face was full of awe. On the kitchen island were at least fifty different birthday presents. I pointed at them and screamed with joy. "Hold on baby boy!" said Daddy as he struggled to keep me in his arms for I was trying to run straight to the pile of gifts. He set me in my highchair. Mommy brought out an ocean cake. How did she know my favorite place in the world was the ocean? My hobbies are surfing, and swimming, and fishing. I love things that have to do with the sea. If I was at Hogwarts, I would blow off classes to swim in the Black Lake. I stared at the beautiful ocean cake. I hope its coconut. I love coconut flavor. It also comes with loving the ocean and its sea life.

Mommy and Daddy sang Happy Birthday. I blew out three candles. Me being the bitch I am, I spit all over the cake as I blew out the three candles so the cake would be all mine. Mommy handed me a slice and I ate it a bite hoping it was coconut. It was coconut. I screamed in delight. I ate the slice and whined for more. "Alright but don't eat it if you're going to get a tummy ache." warned mother. Dammit! Just give me the cake already. I reached out for my cake. She finally handed it to me for what seemed like ages. I ate it so fast it seemed like I never got a second piece of cake. Daddy chuckled and Mommy smiled. Daddy took me out of my highchair and set me gently in the living room.

They moved all the presents in this room. I opened the first. A new fire truck and fireman. I screamed in delight. Next present I got a whole new…..Season of the Berenstain Bears! Holy shit! OH MY GOSH! Yes! Calm down Draco. This is only the beginning. I opened a lot more. Tome flew. I got puzzles, games, toys, ocean stuff; which I was very excited about, and three dang surfboards to hang on my wall for display, and other things and knick knacks. I opened the last present. There in front of me was my favorite animal. A stuffed black bear. I sat there staring at the amazing stuffed toy in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I cried. I cried harder than ever before, if that's possible. I cried tears of joy for like an hour. Damn, how do these people know me so well?

"What are you going to name it baby boy?" Mommy asked. "He's not an 'it'!" I screamed. "OK. Sorry baby. OK so it's a boy but what's his name?" She asked. "Dakota. Kota for short Mommy." I said. She smiled at me then at Daddy. "OK. Kota it is." said Daddy. "Alright. Time for a nap baby boy. This morning has been full of events. We moved all my new things to my large room and hung my surfboards and put my new toys away. I held onto Kota though. Mommy set me in my crib as Daddy finished filling my room with my new things. "Go to sleep now baby." Said Mommy. She kissed me on the cheek and Daddy kissed me on my forehead. I lay down with Kota in my hands. I wrapped an arm around him protectively and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Matthew Casey

**A/N: Hey everybody! Please write reviews. They would really help if you gave me an idea. Please check out my other two stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Chicago Fire!**

Chapter 4: Meeting Matthew Casey

I woke up from my nap 2 hours later. It was a nice afternoon. We apparently had a swimming pool. I love water. I could even be called a Merman. I can stay underwater as long as I like. I love water. I don't know why. I was just born loving water. I thought it was absurd that they didn't tell me. So I decided I want to go and swim. I climbed out of my crib. I crawled to the door and opened it. I peeped out. No one was in the hall. I crawled through the hall and looked in the living room. No one was there. I crawled pass the Living room and the kitchen which wasn't occupied. Where are Mommy and Daddy? They must have been napping too.

I slid the door opened. At least this house was decent. It was what muggles call a Mansion. It wasn't nearly as big as Malfoy Manor but it will do. It is decent enough for kidnappers so I give them credit. I crawled over to the edge of the pool. I took my shirt off and everything else except my underwear. I forgot to tell you. I don't have to wear annoying ass diapers anymore. Yay! I slid into the water. It was cool yet warm. It felt amazing. It was a lovely day. I went underwater. I can breathe underwater. I normally stay underwater for hours just thinking, breathing, and sleeping sometimes or relaxing. I sat underwater just relaxing. That's when I heard muffled screams. Well my parents are awake and found out that I'm not in my room.

Clove's P.O.V.

I woke up and went into Baby Draco's room to wake him up. He wasn't in there. That's when I screamed. He was nowhere in sight. Cato came running in. "What happened?! Where's Draco?!" he asked panting. "I don't know. He's not in here. Search the whole house." I said as we bounded different ways.

We met up in the hall that led to the back yard patio where the pool and stuff was. "Did you find him?!" I asked Cato. "No, did you?!" he asked. I shook my head.

Draco's P.O.V.

I heard my parents muffled worried voices. I was still underwater. I was breathing perfectly fine as if I was breathing air. I'm like Percy Jackson or something. The son of Poseidon or some shit. I have all the same powers. Maybe more. I can take the weight of water. I can swim faster than normal and I can breathe underwater. I listened to my parents talk frantically. I also heard them dial 911. "Hello. Police. Yes. I can't find my son. He's autistic and he isn't anywhere in the house." I heard my ballistic mom say. So that's how they pass me. As a special needs kid. Smart people.

I heard alarms come. Wow they are stupid. They haven't even bothered to come outside. I take back what I said about them being smart. I heard two people step outside. One was a mans the other is my mothers. "Yes Lieutenant Casey. He's seventeen and autistic. We all were taking a nap and I woke up. I went to his room to wake him up and he wasn't there." "Were there any signs of struggle like as if someone broke into the house and forced him out?" "No. His room was perfectly fine and clean. The only thing out of order was his bed in which he slept in." said mother. "Is there any place he would go that you know of?" "No…" she trailed off. I think she saw my clothes. Next I heard her screaming for Dad. "What is it?" "His clothes Cato, look." She said, probably pointing to my clothes. I could hear silence. So I decided that was my cue.

I swam to the surface. "Hey Mommy!" I said waving my hand while swimming. "Get out of the pool right now!" she yelled. I could tell she was mad. I looked at this new guy. A fireman. I pointed to him and screamed in delight, "Fireman, fireman!". "Yes bud now get out of the water." said Daddy. I swam around still not getting out. "Get out right now young man. I need to check and see if you are alright." said the fireman. "Name?" I asked him. "I'm Lieutenant Casey. Please get out." He said. I was completely stoked about him being here but I still ignored all three of their pleas for me to get out. Instead I swam back to the bottom of the pool. It was a good eight feet. I heard a splash. What the heck. Someone came in. I saw my dad. He swam straight towards me. I decided to play tag.

I shot straight to the other side of the pool so fast. His face was hilarious. He resurfaced. "He just shot to the other side. How did he do that?!" I could hear my father say. I just laughed. "Honey your making him laugh. He's going to choke!" screamed my mother. My dad swam towards me. I was in the shallow end now so it was only three feet. I shot back to the deep end. I could hear my father yell. "What the heck?! Draco. I'm not playing come here." He said. I smiled. "Draco come here. Now." said mother. "How can he hold his breath so long?" asked Casey. I swam to the surface. "Easy. I'm able to breathe underwater." I said smiling. Dad finally reached me. He grabbed hold of me with a nice firm grip. I started thrashing as he swam towards the shallow end. "No!" I screamed. I kicked him in his regions and swam to the deep end. "Draco come back right now." said dad as he held is area.

I decided that they had enough. I swam to the bottom. My clothes stay dry underwater and when I come out of water. I would be fully dry. It is part of having whatever power this is. I swam full speed and shot out of the water. I flipped and landed on the ground where my clothes were. I started getting dressed when my father grabbed me. I put my shirt and shorts on. My father took me over to Lieutenant Casey. "Alright. Let me see you." He said.

He looked thoroughly for any signs of damage or breathing problems but to no avail. I was smiling the whole time. He kept smiling back at me as he checked my heart rate, blood pressure, etc. "Well he seems perfectly fine guys." He said to my mom and dad. They sighed in relief. "Thanks Matthew. Draco, this is your Uncle Casey. I know this is confusing because our last name is Severide. Matthew is my brother. I used to be a Casey until I married your dad."My mother said. I just looked at my mom like she was stupid or something. I smiled though. My Uncle is a fireman. All I said was, "Fireman!". "Yes bud. That's right. I am a fireman. Maybe I could show you the fire station sometime and let you even ride in a real fire truck." Said Casey. I just stared at him wide-eyed. I looked between him and my parents. Back and Forth between them. They all just smiled and laughed.

"Um. Clove. May I talk to you for a minute?" asked Uncle Casey. "Sure." said mommy. They went into the study while daddy took me to my room. He closed the door. "Draco. Don't you ever leave your crib. If you wake up first you wait. Do you hear me? Don't leave your room." Daddy said. All I wanted to do was swim and they interrupted my swimming time. I was mad and I was going to let him know it. I screamed and cried and threw all kinds of toys at him. "Hey. Stop right now bud!" he yelled. He was mad too, but I could tell that I was madder. "No!" I screeched. Just then the door blew opened and there was Mommy and Uncle Casey. I threw things at them too. As I was throwing things my mom started asking questions.

"What wrong? What did you do Cato?" she asked. "I told him to never leave his room unless we get him first and he just got mad-." He couldn't finish because I threw a nice painful hard toy towards his face. It slashed his cheek and he started to bleed from the wound. I smiled. I kept throwing things. Hard toys now though. Like metal cars and such. Uncle Casey decided to be brave. He ran towards me and grabbed whatever was in my hand. My room was now a complete mess. "Hey. Calm down." said Uncle Casey soothingly. He was holding and hugging me. I was sobbing uncontrollably while thrashing around to get out of his death grip. I was downright mad. I love water. Nobody can keep me away from it. Absolutely nobody. I stopped thrashing and just sobbed hysterically into Uncle Casey.

My parents looked at him like 'how did you do that?'. I was calm by then. I had a few sniffles here and there but I had subsided a lot. "Hey bud. You want to hear something cool?" he asked me. I just shook my head. I was still miserable. "I'm staying here for a few months." He said excitedly. "How?" was all I croaked out. "Well I broke up with my girlfriend so I didn't have anywhere to stay." He answered. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Matthew. We would like to talk to him alone now. You know where the guest bedroom is." Mom said. "Of course. See ya bud." He said and with that, he turned around and left the room. I tried running. I was too late though because my Daddy hugged and grabbed me.

We sat in my bed, which was now switched to a normal bed except my sheets and stuff were dinosaurs. I love dinosaurs too. I think they are really cool creatures. I ran to my bed and hid under the sheets. "Come out from under your sheets Draco." said my Daddy nicely. I could hear a hint of tiredness in his voice. I pooped my head out. Only my head. My body was still under the sheets curled up. "Draco. We aren't mad at you we are just scared for you. You scared us today. I'm sorry if we scared you." said Mommy. I looked at her. She smiled at me. I looked at Dad. He smiled at me. I hid under the sheets again. I wanted to be stubborn. "Draco come back out." said Mommy. "No!" I answer. "Come on Draco." Daddy said. "No!" I yelled. They could tell I was getting upset again. I started to cry for emphasis. Mommy pulled my sheets down as I kicked and cried into my pillow.

My mom just stroked my hair and kissed the back of my head a few times. My dad rubbed my back. I turned over and screamed. "Leave me alone!" I screeched while still crying. They didn't leave. I moaned defeated. I kept crying and kicking them until it was bedtime. I didn't even have dinner. I cried harder since I was hungry. That's when Uncle Casey came in with some milk. I grabbed it and hid under my sheets as I drank it out of my dinosaur sippy cup. I could hear them leave. Uncle Casey had cooked dinner. So the grownups ate and talked in the dining room while I drank and fell asleep. I closed my eyes and fell out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fireman Experience

**A/N: If you have watched the show Chicago Fire then you will know what is happening. If you haven't seen the show I suggest you watch it. Thanks! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 5: The Fireman Experience

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. I crawled out of bed and opened my door. I walked out to see the fireman. I got all excited again. "Fireman!" I screamed happily. He turned around and smiled. "Hey buddy. Wanna help?" he asked. I nodded my head. I cooked the bacon while he cooked the eggs. I decided I want to cook the Bacon like a pro since I'm '3 years old'. In reality though I was cooking it normally. "Mmm. What's that smell? Oh! Matthew he can't cook or go near the stove!" yelled Mommy. Thanks a lot woman. I was kinda cooking here. Mommy grabbed me and sat me in my high chair. "Sorry Clove. He was doing a good job though. Like a real pro." Uncle Casey said. I smiled while Mommy glared at him.

"What's going on in here?" asked Daddy as he walked in. "Oh nothing." answered Mommy. Daddy was dressed for work and Mommy was dressed to go out with friends. Uncle Casey was bringing me to the fire station and he was going to watch over me. I screamed so much when they told me. I was so excited to go. "Fireman!" I screamed in delight. They turned to me and smiled. "Yes baby boy. That's right." said Mommy as she stroked my hair. Daddy brought me my dinosaur sippy cup with milk in it. I whined. I wanted Bacon. I cooked it anyways. I deserve some. "Bacon!" I said. I was three now. They have to let me have bacon. "You want to try some bacon?" asked Mommy. "Bacon!" I screamed again. "OK." she said. She grabbed two pieces of bacon and she handed it to me. I picked it up and ate it. God I haven't had this food in forever. I'm so happy I'm 'three'. I smiled in delight when I finished the bacon.

"Someone likes bacon." said Daddy. "I have to go everybody. Sorry." Daddy said. He walked over and kissed my forehead and then he kissed Mommy and nodded to Uncle Casey. He then walked out of the house and drove to his work. I think he's a lawyer. I'm not exactly sure. 30 minutes later we heard a horn beep. Mommy's friends were here. "Oh those are my friends. Are you sure Chief Boden will let you bring him?" asked Mommy. "Yes He's fine with it. Now go have fun sis." Uncle Casey said. "You sure you can handle it?" asked Mommy who was rushing to shove things in her purse. "I'm positive. Now go!" said Uncle Casey. "Alright. Bye baby!" Mommy said. She kissed me on the forehead and rushed out the front.

"Alright. What do you want to do? We have some time before we have to go to the station." said Uncle Casey. "Fireman!" I screamed. "Yes. I'm quite sure we established that already." he said. I looked at him confusingly while in my head I was thinking 'yeah I know. I just say that because I'm three'. "Never mind." he said. He took me out of my high chair and let me run around the house. He was fun. He let me do whatever I want.

I remembered something. I want to go swimming now. I opened the patio door. "Draco. Where are you going?" asked Uncle Casey. I pointed to the pool. "No bud. We can't go swimming." Ok he was fun until now. I threw a tantrum. "I want to go swimming!" I screamed. He grabbed me. "No bud we can't go swimming." he said. I tried to wiggle out of his death grip which was surprisingly not suffocating me. "Swim!" I screamed. "No. We can't go swimming Draco." he said. I started crying. "Shhhh. I know but we can't go swimming now." said Uncle Casey as he stroked my hair. I just fell to the floor crying and screaming. "I want to go swimming! Now!" I screamed at him. "I know you do bud but we can't" he answered. He had let go of me. I ran towards the pool. I dived in right away. Clothes and all.

Casey dived in straight after me. But since I have the weird water powers I could breathe and swim really fast. I zoomed to the shallow end of the pool since I had dived into the deep end. Uncle Casey resurfaced. "Come here Draco. Now!" he said. "Swim!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. He could tell that I was really frustrated and that I wanted to swim badly. Die hard badly. "Draco. Come here." he said. "Swim!" I yelled again. "Draco. Come here now." he said very seriously. I shook my head violently no. "No! Swim!" I screeched. I decided to swim around the shallow end since he wasn't moving. "Fine. We'll swim for ten minutes. Then we have to dry off and get ready to go." said Uncle Casey. "Yay!" I screamed merrily. "Stay in the shallow end." he said. I did what I was told because he let me swim after all. I willed my clothes to get wet because he would think it is weird that I would be completely dry when I get out. So I was now wet swimming in the pool at the shallow end.

He got out and took his Pj's off since he was in them when I dived in the water. He was drying himself off in the morning sun. He had his shirt off but kept his shorts and underwear on. He dried as I swimmed. To my demise ten minutes went by so fast. "Alright bud. Time to get out." he said as he got up from one of our chairs. I just stayed in the water. I ignored him like a mean bitch I am. "Draco. Out now. We had an agreement." he said seriously. I just swam in the shallow end. "One… Two… Don't make me get to three." he said. Stupid bitch. Counting isn't gonna do anything. Now if you want me out, you have to bribe me. "Three! Get out Draco." he said with a dangerous look. I swam to the deep end. "Draco. Don't you dare. You can't swim in the deep end." he said warningly. I swam anyways. I went underwater. "Draco! Draco! Come back up!" he yelled. I could hear it but it was muffled. I heard a splash and I felt myself being lifted up. Now since I willed my underwater powers to stop earlier I couldn't breathe well so I inhaled water.

I was pulled out and I coughed up water. I was lying down beside the pool. I could feel Uncle Casey pushing on my lungs and stomach. I had finished coughing so I cried for emphasis. "It's alright bud." said Uncle Casey. He picked me up and brought me inside. I was wet and cold. I sneezed. "Oh. Here, let me wrap you in a towel." said Casey to himself. He grabbed a towel from the linen closet and he wrapped it around me. I was warm now. He brought me into my room and lied me down on my dinosaur sheets. I was still wrapped in the towel crying. "Shhh. It's alright. You're OK now. See." he said pointing to me. I nodded but continued to cry. He got a shirt out, a black hoodie, some black skinny jeans, and some shoes out for me. He also got some dinosaur underwear for me. He unwrapped the towel and pulled off my wet shirt. He put on the dry shirt and the hoodie. He took my pants and underwear off. He pulled me to a standing position as he knelt down with the dinosaur underwear. I put my feet into the underwear as he pulled them up. He then did that over again with the black skinny jeans. "Alright. All better?" he asked. I had stopped crying and I nodded to answer him. "OK. Stay here for a minute. I need to go change." he walked out of my room and he went to the guest bedroom to get changed.

I played with my dinosaurs and my fire trucks when Uncle Casey came back in my room. "Ready to see the Fire Station?" he asked. "Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" I screamed dragging him towards the front door. "Alright but you must behave. Deal?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go! Let's go. Come on!" I whined still dragging him. "OK." he said. I dragged him outside and towards his car which was parked in the front. He opened the back door. I climbed into the car seat. He buckled me up and got into the driver's seat. "Drive!" I commanded. He just chuckled, started the car, and drove to our destination.

When we arrived, Uncle Casey got out of the car and unbuckled me. I started to run when he grabbed me. "Hey! Let's go!" I whined. "Hold on buddy. Relax." Uncle Casey said. "First you have to meet everybody. Then I will give you a tour of the fire truck." he said. "Fire truck!" I said pointing to one of the fire trucks. "We will see them later." he answered. He grabbed my hand and led me to the main kitchen/living room was where everybody else was. "Hey everybody!" said Uncle Casey. "Hey Casey." said some brunette haired lady. "Hey Dawson." U. Casey said. "Guys. This is my sister's son, Draco. He's the boy I have been telling you about." declared U. Casey. "Awww. He's cute. He's the special needs kid right?" asked some blonde lady. "That's right Shea." he answered. So they call each other by last name. That's easy. I just stared around. "Can you say Hi to everyone?" asked Casey. I looked at him. "It's alright. They're not going to judge." he said. I swallowed hard. I shook my head no and hung it.

"Well someone seems shy." said some head guy. He looked important. "Well he normally isn't shy actually Chief Boden." said Casey. "What's wrong bud?" he asked. I looked down still. "Draco. What's the matter?" asked Casey again. He just let the subject go. "Well what is Mills doing?" Casey asked. "I'm cooking lasagna." said a guy who looked new. "Nice. Hey Chief. I was wondering if I can give Draco a ride?" asked Casey. I perked up at this. I was beaming at Casey now. He smiled back and put and arm around my shoulder. "Sure you can. But later. We need to eat first." said Boden. "Of course. Hear that Draco? You can have a ride in the fire truck!" Casey said excitedly. I shrieked with happiness. I soon was introduced after that to everybody. So there was Mouch, Mills, Dawson, Boden, Shay, Otis, Herrmann, Cruz, and Vargas. A lot. I know.

We sat down to eat the lasagna that Mills had cooked. It wasn't bad. He used to be a chef at his mothers restaurant. We all finished the delicious food and then it was time for my ride. "Uncle Casey! Let's go!" I said. I immediately pulled him the minute he put his dish in the sink. I am very impatient. "Hold on. Calm down Draco." that's when a sound was heard. It was a lady's voice. "Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Boden, 2106 East Boulevard, Fire and Shot man." it finished. That's when everybody got up. "Well kid. You're in for a treat." said Otis. Uncle Casey grabbed me and we ran out of the Kitchen/Living Room. I watched as they got dressed. Nobody would be left at the station so to my luck I got to go with them on a real job time. Sweet right?

Uncle Casey pushed me into the front. I sat in between Otis who was driving and Uncle Casey in the front. Everybody else was behind us or in the squad truck. Boden was in his little special chief car. We drove to 2106 East Boulevard and stopped. Everybody got out. I was about to until, "Stay in here. You hear me? This is serious that you stay in here." said Uncle Casey. "But I want to go out." I said. I was really freaking curious. "No. Stay here." said Uncle Casey. I pouted and sat back down. He closed the door and rushed to his fellow firefighter's sides. I watched from the window until I got bored. They were dousing the fire while Shay and Dawson pulled out the man with the gunshot wound. I looked around at the scene. Boden walked over to me. "Like the scene kid? Watching them save lives and stuff. "Pretty cool yeah." I answered.

"Draco. Get back in the truck!" yelled Uncle Casey. He looked dead on serious and he looked like he was struggling. The fire wasn't doused completely. Boden yelled. "Get back. It's going to collapse." Instead it exploded. I watched and then it exploded. I didn't see because I was tackled to the ground's safety. I looked up to see a very frustrated Casey. "When I tell you to get back in the truck, you listen. Got me?" I just stared at him. He got up and helped me up. He pulled me into a safe, warm hug. "Get back in the truck now. OK?" he said. I nodded no though. "Draco. Listen to me. Get in the truck." he said seriously. He was covered in ash and sweat. "No. I want to watch." I said. "You can watch from the truck. Now go." said Uncle Casey. "No! I want to watch here!" I said. It's not fair. Other people are watching but they aren't covered. Why do I have to be hidden away in the safety of the truck. "Don't start with me. Not right now Draco." said Casey. We heard a scream. "Help!" It was a woman's. Everybody searched for the woman. "Get in the truck! Now!" said Casey. He was urgent now. His friends rushed inside. He dragged me towards the truck. I fought back. "NO! I WANT TO WATCH HERE!" I screamed. "Draco. Now is not a good time. I need you to be safe. Go!" he said. "I got him." said Boden. I was crying a little. I was sniffling from here to there. I rubbed my eyes too.

Uncle Casey ran back in. As Boden took hold of me. "Come on Draco. You need to get in the truck." said Boden. I just stood where I was. Sniffling and crying. I was looking down at the floor. "Hey. You know what firefighter's do?" "Save lives" I answered. "That's right. But they can only do that if everybody's safe and they have a clear path to run around helping the injured. So it's your job to stay out of the way so they can do their job without pushing through." said Boden. I reconsidered this. "So I have to get in the truck. So they can help the injured." I stated. Chief nodded. I reluctantly got into the truck and watched from there.

Casey's P.O.V.

I walked out with the woman who screamed. She was seriously burned. I helped Dawson and Shay get her in the Ambulance. I then walked over to my friends. "Well guys. I think that concludes everything." I said cheerfully. "Yep." they agreed. I walked over to Chief Boden. "Where's Draco?" I asked. "In the truck." he answered calmly as though it was easy. "How?" I asked. "Well sometimes you just got to give him a little encouragement." said Boden. Great more stupid words of wisdom. "Great. Come on guys! Let's get back to the station!" I yelled over to everybody. We got into the trucks and drove back.

Draco's P.O.V.

Uncle Casey and everybody else got into the truck or squad truck. We drove back to the station. "Well. How was the whole experience for you Draco?" asked Casey when we were in the truck on the way to the station. "It was cool. Can we do it again?" I asked excitedly. "I don't know. We'll see." I nodded. It was fun driving in the truck and going to see a real scene of them saving people's lives. We arrived back at the station. It was around 3 in the afternoon when Mommy walked in. "Hey! Look who's here. It's Clove Severide!" said Mouch. I turned around to see Mommy. Casey walked up to her. "Hey sis. How are you?" "I'm good. Hey everybody." she said. I ran towards her. "Mommy!" I yelled while I tackled her with a bear hug. "Hey bud. How was today? Was it fun?" she asked. "Yeah. I got to ride in the fire truck and I got to go with them on a real like mission and, and-" she cut me off. "Slow down bud. I can't understand a word you're saying." Mommy said. I didn't realize I was talking so fast but that explains my heavy breathing.

"He got to go with us when they called in." said Uncle Casey. "Really? Did he stay in the truck?" she asked looking serious. "He did until later on. I think someone got bored and wanted to explore. We got him back in though." "OK. Draco. You must listen to your Uncle when this happens again. OK?" she said/asked. I nodded. "Good. Alright. I'm going to take him home Matthew." said Mommy. I don't want to leave. "Mommy. Can I stay? Please? I don't want to go." I pouted. "No bud. We're going home. Alright?" "But Mommy. I want to stay." I whined. "No Draco." she said. I was tired though so I didn't push it. I pouted as Mommy led me out. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to Mommy's car. I got in the back as she buckled my car seat up. She then got into the driver's seat and we rode to home. I fell asleep in the car. I was shaken awake by Mommy. We were home. "Come on Draco baby." she unbuckled me and I got out. I walked towards the house. She opened the door and I walked to my room. I didn't bother undressing. I got into my bed and fell asleep for good. I woke up again to hear Daddy.

I got up and walked out of my room. I saw Daddy. "Daddy!" I screamed. "Draco. Hey baby boy." he said. He hugged me tightly. "Glad you're awake to see Me." he said. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. He turned the TV on to Berenstain Bears. I smiled and screamed with joy. "Bear!" I pointed. "That's right Draco." said Daddy. I smiled and laughed. I watched until 9:00. Mommy walked in. "Oh Draco! It's past your bedtime!" said Mommy. Uncle Casey wasn't here because he got night shift. Bummer, I know. I pointed at the TV, "Bears!" I yelled. "Yes Draco but its bedtime." said Mommy. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I screamed at her. "Mommy!" I yelled at her. "Baby Boy. It's time for bed." she said. I cried. She picked me up and brought me to my room. She took my clothes off except for my underwear. She put my Pj's on me and tucked me into bed. I calmed down. I really was tired. She kissed me on my forehead and I fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: My 5th Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot!**

Chapter 6: My 5th Birthday

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound one of my favorite songs. Fine By Me by Andy Grammer. I crawled out of my bed and opened my door. I walked out and headed to the living room. "Oh Draco Baby boy! Good morning sweetheart." Mommy said as I sat on the couch next to me. She kissed me on the head. I was watching Berenstain Bears when Mommy and Daddy came out of the kitchen. "Happy fifth Birthday!" they yelled. Cool. I'm five now. I smiled. I got up and ran towards them. I jumped on Daddy since he can take my force. Mommy wouldn't be able to. They both kissed me on the forehead. I was lead led into the kitchen and I saw my presents and cake. I ran towards the cake before they can stop me. I plunged my hand into the middle of the cake. I put it into my mouth before they can do anything to stop me. It was coconut. I kept eating it. Daddy started taking pictures as Mommy smiled and laughed at me. I had icing and cake all over my face and Pj's.

When I finished what I wanted out of the cake I went straight for the presents. Daddy was laughing the whole time. Mommy just smiled and watched me. I still had cake and icing all over me. Mommy was able to wipe most of it off my face until I got frustrated and screamed. She stopped after that and let me finish opening my presents. When I finished opening my presents I got up and ran towards the living room. "Draco. Where did you go?" asked Daddy. He picked me up and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday baby boy." he said. I smiled at him. I now have to act like I'm five. "Daddy. I want to go swimming." I said. "OK. Let's get your bathing suit." said Daddy. "No Daddy. I want to go in my clothes." I said while smiling a cheeky smile. He smiled back. We opened the sliding door to the patio. Daddy put me down and I ran and jumped into the pool.

I made a huge splash. "What's going on out here?" asked my Mommy as she walked out. "Cato! Where's his bathing suit?!" she asked. "It's his birthday honey. Relax. Its fine." said Daddy. "He's going to drown. He's in the deep end!" said Mommy. "No he's not. He can swim." said Daddy. I swam towards the edge. "Mommy swim with me." I said. "Not right now babe. Later OK?" she asked. "Mommy swim with me now!" I said. "No bud." she said. She walked to the edge of the pool where I was. "I don't want to get wet today." she said. She made the mistake of coming over to the edge. I grabbed her and pulled her in. I shot to the other side as she resurfaced. Daddy was shocked and then got angry and Mommy was fuming. I was laughing. "Mommy. Swim with me!" I screamed happily. "Draco. That's not funny." said Daddy. I looked at him. He was mad too. "Mommy swim with me!" I screamed frustrated now. I looked at her she was mad. I hadn't realized Daddy moved until he picked me up out of the water. Mommy had already gotten out.

Mommy walked over to me and Daddy. "Mommy swim with me!" I screamed frustrated again. "No bud and that wasn't funny at all." she said. She was scaring me. I ran out of Daddy's arms and ran into the house. They were running after me of course. "Come back here Draco. Right now." said Mommy dangerously which only scared me some more. My clothes were wet so I decided to take them off. I pulled my shirt off while still running. Then my pants and then my underwear. So now I was running around the house naked. "Come here Draco." said Daddy seriously. "No!" I screamed while still running in circles around the house. I started to cry for emphasis on how I didn't care if they were mad or not. I thought it was funny that I pulled Mommy in the water. I ended up in my room. I was still naked though. I hid under my sheets.

My door burst opened. "Draco! That was not funny!" yelled Daddy. I cried louder. My sheets were ripped off. Someone grabbed me and I started to fight. I hit Daddy in the face with my fist and I pushed away from him too. Well I tried to. He was holding on to me pretty tightly. "Let go of me!" I screeched. I was crying hysterically now. I kicked Daddy a few times. "Stop Draco! Now!" yelled Daddy. I punched him again in the face. "Let go!" I screeched so loudly I'm sure the neighbors called the police. "Draco. Calm down now!" said Daddy. "No! Let go of me!" I screamed/cried. I kept kicking and thrashing to get out of his grip. About 15-20 minutes later I had subsided. "That's it Draco. Calm down." said Daddy stroking my cheek. Mommy had left the house because Daddy had told her to go get a massage. I started to get frustrated again because I didn't want him to stroke my cheek. "Shhh, shhh. It's OK Draco. Calm down." he said soothingly. I calmed down a little bit. I still squirmed and moved around in his grip. "There we go." said Daddy. "Draco. You can't just pull people in the water. Its mean." said Daddy. I screamed and got worked up again. "I wanted Mommy to swim!" I screamed. "Shhh, shhh. I know. Calm down bud. Calm down." said Daddy. He started to stroke me cheek again. I whimpered. "I know. Shhh. I know. Shhh" cooed Daddy. He kissed my forehead.

Daddy got up and picked me up and brought me over to my dresser. He set me down on the floor. He pulled out some clothes and underwear. He pulled the underwear on me and then my shorts and shirt on after. He picked me up and set me back in my bed. He stroked my cheek as we laid down together. Soon it was bedtime and Mommy still wasn't home but that was OK because we had both fallen asleep in my bed. I could feel Mommy shake Daddy. "Cato. Wake up." she said. "What time is it?" he asked. "It's 9:34." said Mommy. I could feel Daddy get out of my bed. He kissed my forehead and then Mommy. I could hear my door close again. I fell asleep again a few minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7: An Eventful Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Chapter 7: An Eventful Day

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to the song Payphone by Maroon 5. I got out of bed. I got dressed by myself since I'm five now. I left my messy room. Mom and Dad can pick that up. I'm too lazy. They had gotten rid of the high chair. Good riddance. I was sick it. I sat down at the table as Uncle Casey walked in. "Hey bud. You want to cook?" he asked. I nodded because I didn't have anything better else to do. We started cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles, then we placed a bowl of fruit on the table too. We sat down to eat when Mom and Dad walked in. Mom kissed me on the head. Dad ruffled my hair. "Who cooked?" asked Mom. "Us." said Uncle Casey pointing to him and then me. Mom glared at Uncle Casey. We all ate together and then I left the table to make my parents do the dishes. "Wait. Draco babe. Do you want to help me with the dishes?" asked Mom. I turned around with an expressionless face. "No." I answered. She frowned and I turned around and walked to my messy room.

I went to my desk after struggling through my room. You can't even see the floor. My desk had food and clothes on it and my floors had toys and dirty clothes. My bed wasn't made and there were toys in it. I heard a knock. My Dad walked in. I was on my Nintendo playing Pokémon. "Hey bud. How come you didn't-" He stopped mid sentence and looked around in my room. I ignored it." "Bud you need to clean your room." he said. I shook my head. "Why not? You can't even see the floor." he said as he bent down to start picking things up. I just let him clean my room. I wasn't going to do it so I might as well stay out of his way. He finished cleaning my room. I was still playing Pokémon when he picked me up. I was being cradle in his arms. He kissed my head as he rocked me back and forth. "Daddy! Put me down!" I screamed. "No!" he said. He kissed my head a couple of times. "Daddy!" I screeched. "No!" he screamed back. He was laughing. I was angry. Mommy ran into the room with Casey behind her. "Cato put him down!" Mommy yelled. "Alright. I was just messing with him." he put me down.

I ran from the room and jumped straight in the pool. I heard a splash next me. I could see Daddy. He resurfaced while I stayed underwater. I heard another splash and saw Uncle Casey. I resurfaced too. All three of us ended up swimming in our boxers. Mommy was the only one not swimming. "Mommy swim with us!" I screamed. She got up and left. I was confused. I looked at Daddy. "She can't right now bud." said Daddy. "But she said she would the next time." I said. "I know but she's going through girl problems right now." said Daddy as he swam over to me and picked me up. I screamed. "Put me Down! Casey!" I screamed. I fell in the water as Casey tackled Daddy. I swam away from the wrestling men. I decided to join. I swam over and lunged onto Daddy's back. "What?! No fair!" yelled Daddy because he now had Uncle Casey and me wrestling him.

I then got off of Daddy and ran to the side of the house. I grabbed the hose and plugged it into my favorite water gun. I came out and sprayed both of them. "Hey!" they both yelled. They ran out after me. I sprayed them as I ran around the patio. Casey had found the water guns and had filled them. He sprayed me. I sprayed back. We sprayed each other for about 30 minutes. I jumped back into the pool for retreat. Casey picked me up and threw me to the deep end. I screamed as I fell into the water. I must be really light he's stronger than I realized. I swam to the surface of the water. I got out and ran towards my water gun again. I sprayed Casey in the face. I laughed. He just looked at me shocked. I ran into the house with both Dad and Casey running right behind me. I looked back but I toppled over somebody. I looked and I saw Mommy. I was on top of Mommy. Soon Dad tripped over us and landed on us. Casey saw and tried to stop but he slipped and ran into the pile of us. "Ow." I said. "No kidding." said Dad. Casey got off and helped Dad. Dad picked me up and Casey helped Mommy. She was furious at all three of us.

"Boys! Don't you ever run in this house! Especially when you're wet, you'll slip!" she screamed at us. "OK. Calm down sweetheart. We're sorry." said Daddy. "Boys." she muttered. She stomped off to the kitchen. I looked at Daddy and Casey for an explanation. Daddy just picked me up and set me down on my bed in my room when we entered. Casey had gone back to the guest bedroom. "Daddy. Mommy's not fun anymore." I said. "It's just her time of month bud." said Daddy as he took my underwear off and put it in my laundry basket. When he was looking in my drawers for underwear I sneaked out. Our clothes were in the dryer. I ran around the room. I came into the kitchen. I saw Mommy. "Mommy!" I shouted. I scared her. She whipped around and smiled. "Hey bud. Where's your clothes?" she asked as Daddy walked in holding a clean dry pair of my underwear. "Right here." said Daddy as he picked my naked body up. He put my underwear on and I just ran around the house in them. Uncle Casey came out with a fresh engine 51 shirt on and some black sport shorts. "Casey!" I screamed jumping on him. "Hey. Geez bud. What's up?" he asked. "Can we go to the fire station?" I asked. "Well not when you're dressed like this." he said gesturing for me.

I ran into my room and pulled out a shirt and some jeans. I put on my jeans and shoes and socks. I walked out still trying to get my shirt on. Daddy saw this and he helped me. "Alright. Calm down Draco. Hold still. Stop moving Draco." he said helping me. He pulled it over and I smiled cheekily. "Alright now you're ready. I was actually going to the station anyways so come on!" Casey said. "Wait. Draco. You listen to your Uncle OK. If something happens you listen to him. Got it?" asked Mommy. I nodded. I left with Uncle Casey. I got in the back in my car seat. Casey got in the front in the driver's seat. We drove to the station and parked in the lot. I got out and practically ran into the living room/kitchen where everyone was. I ran towards Chief Boden. "Hey chief!" I screamed. "Hey Draco! How are you?" he asked me. "Good." I said. "Hey look. Its Draco everybody." said Mouch. I smiled. Casey walked in. "Casey. I think you need to keep him on a leash." said Otis. "Shut up." I said jokingly. We all laughed. I sat down on the couch with Mouch. He ruffled my hair. "Hey Mills! What are you cooking?" I asked. "Umm. I'm making Fillet Mignon." Mills said. "I'm staying." I said. everybody laughed once more. "Hey. Turn up the music." I said. There was a radio playing on the bar near the kitchen part of the room. They turned it up. Just as I thought my favorite song. Secrets by OneRepublic. I started singing it. Apparently Shay and Dawson knew the lyrics too. We started to sing together.

"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, the reason how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away" I finished along with Dawson and Shay as my background. "Wow. Casey. Have you talked to your sister about getting him a recording contract?" asked Herrmann. "No but I should. You sing very well Draco." said Uncle Casey. I just smiled. "Yeah. You too Dawson, Shay." said Herrmann. "No." they both said. "Food's ready!" yelled Mills. Everybody shot for the table. "I thought you guys hated my food." he said. "Enough games set the damn food down." I shot. He laughed. He set it down and everybody attacked it. I grabbed some and ate it like everybody else. It was so good. I loved it. "Well? Is it good Draco?" he asked me specifically. I answered him with a song. "It's fine by me if you never leave we can cook like this forever its fine by me!" I yelled. Everybody laughed. "That was good. I don't think is cook though." said Cruz. "Yeah well. As long as you love me." I said. Everybody laughed again.

"Hey you can have 'Whatever you like'" said Vargas. I laughed. "That's a good song." I said. "You can have whatever you like, yeah. Stacks on big, patrone on ice, we can pop bottles all night, baby you can have whatever you like." I said. We all laughed and talked.

It was 2:30 when I left. Casey took me home in the engine 51 truck. It was fun. I got out. Casey had to go back so I walked inside the house alone. I walked in to a, "Happy 7th Birthday Draco!" my mom screamed in my face. Cool. It's my birthday again. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the cake. I grabbed a knife and took the words off. The icing words that said 7th birthday on it. I knew everybody like coconut cake so I decided I would share this one with them. I grabbed Mommy's keys. Daddy walked into the kitchen just as I was leaving. "Where are you going? You can't drive. You're only 7." he asked. Mommy swiped the keys from me. "I'm going to the station." I said. "No you're not." said Daddy. He took the cake from my hands and set it back on the counter. He then swiped me up and cradled me. "Put me down!" I screamed. "Oh calm down." said Daddy. He kissed my head and forehead I don't even know how many times.

"Put him down now sweetheart." said Mommy. "Fine." said Daddy. He kissed my head one more time before he set me down. I grabbed the cake and the car keys from Mommy's hand and I ran for the car. I made it and got in. I locked the car so that they can't get in. They caught up with me and started banging on the window and pulling the locked handle. I put the key in and started the engine. I had the cake safely in the passenger seat. I put the car in reverse and I backed out. I then put it in drive and I saw Mommy and Daddy doing all they can to stop me. I Started to drive to the station. I got there and parked there. I walked into the Living Room/kitchen. Everybody looked up. They all smiled. "What do you have?" asked Mouch. "A coconut cake." I answered. Everybody shot out of their seats. Casey wasn't in here. Nor was Chief Boden. "Where's Chief and Casey?" I asked everybody as they stuffed their mouths with the coconut cake. Just then my question was answered.

"Draco. Are you insane?! I just got off a phone call with your mother. You better have a good ex-." he stopped his sentences. "Is that a coconut cake?" he asked. I nodded. "Is that why you were crazy enough to drive here by yourself stealing you parent's car?" he asked. I nodded. "Wait! Wait! Wait. You stole your parent's car just to bring all of us a cake?" asked Vargas. I nodded. "Wow." said Otis. "Man thanks!" said Cruz. Everybody else said their thanks. I nodded to answer them that they were welcome.

As we finished the cake my parents burst through the door very angrily. "Hey." said Casey as he finished his piece of cake. "Hey. That's all you say? Casey! He just stole our car and drove here by himself!" yelled my mother. "Yeah. He drove here by himself because he decided to be generous." said Cruz. "Yeah. I'm quite thankful. I really needed this piece of cake." said Vargas. "Doesn't matter! An autistic child should not drive by himself to a fire station!" yelled my father. I just hid behind Chief Boden. "Clove. It's OK. He's alive. That's all that matters. And like you said, he's autistic. He doesn't have a clue on what's going on." said Casey. Nice job Uncle Case. Remind me to thank you. My mom and dad relaxed at this. "You're right. He probably didn't know what he was doing. I never thought of it that way." said mom. "Me neither." said dad. "See." said Casey. Casey grabbed me and pulled me out from behind Chief Boden. Mommy came towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then Daddy came. He picked me up and squeezed the daylights out of me. He set me down. I waved goodbye to everyone.

I gave Daddy the keys and I got into my car seat. We drove home and got out. I entered the house and shut myself in my room. A few seconds later my parents walked in. I hid under my sheets. "Draco. Don't you ever drive again. Got it? You cannot drive." said Mommy. "I wanted to bring the cake to them." I said. I popped my head out from under my sheets. "We know but all you had to do was ask and we would've taken you." said Daddy. "No." I said. I think I confused them. "Go away." I said. "No. Bud. We need to talk so show your face." said Daddy. He pulled my sheets down to show my face. He did it gently as not to get me worked up. "Bud. You could've gotten into a serious car accident." said Daddy. "But I didn't!" I screamed which surprised both of them. I pulled the sheets back up and I cried myself to sleep.

Clove's P.O.V.

I was startled as he screamed at both of us. He pulled his sheets over his head and I could hear him start to cry. I rubbed his back. We waited for it to subside. When it did Cat pulled the sheets down and we found Draco asleep. "Well so much for that." I said. "He fell asleep." I said. Cato nodded. "Well. Let's just leave him. Let him go to bed early." I said. "OK." said Cato. I led Cato out of Draco's room and into ours. I got undressed and dressed into some Pj's. Cato did the same. We climbed into our bed and we went to sleep early as well.


	8. Chapter 8: High Speed Chase To Malibu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 8: High Speed Chase To Malibu

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up around 2 am. I walked out of my room. Casey had night ship along with everyone else in Engine 51. Squad was lucky. They got to go home. I looked in Mommy and Daddy's room. They were sound asleep. I snuck out to the garage with the car keys in my hand. I tried to unlock it but it wouldn't do anything. I looked for the answer to why it won't open. I opened the front up and had a look. I was looking with a flashlight. I was checking the oil and the signal receiver for the key when I heard someone. "What do you think you're doing Draco?" asked what I believe to be Daddy. It was definitely a guy's voice. It scared me and I hit the top of my head on the hood of the car. "OW!" I screamed. "Draco!" I heard Daddy say as he ran towards me. I could feel him pull me out from under the hood carefully. I cried for emphasis as he checked my head. "Well you have a small bruised bump but you will be fine. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Car. I want to ride in the car." I said smiling cheekily. "At 2 in the morning?" he asked. I nodded frantically. I ran to the passenger side of the car and pulled on the door. I kept trying the car keys. It's still didn't work. Daddy put the hood of the car back down. "Not right now bud. We need to go back to sleep." said Daddy. "I want to ride though." I said. "I know. We'll do that later. Come on." he said. I shook my head no. I can't believe I was caught. I looked in the keys to find that the battery was taken out. Dammit. "Daddy car!" I screeched. Mommy heard us. "What are you two doing up so early?" she asked. "I heard someone in the garage so I wanted to check and it was Draco." answered Daddy. "Draco. You can't drive or ride." said Mommy sternly. "Ride!" I screamed pulling on the door handle furiously. Daddy ran over to me. "Stop. Stop. Draco stop. You are going to break the car. Stop it." said Daddy. He finally pried me away from the handle. Daddy picked me up and we all went inside the house and out of the garage.

Daddy set me back in my bed. He stroked my hair. Mommy kissed my head and went back to her and Daddy's bedroom. "I kicked Daddy. I was mad. "Hey. Don't kick." said Daddy seriously. I kicked him again. "Bud don't kick." he said sternly. I screamed and kicked him harder. "Hey. Bud. We do not kick people." he said grabbing hold of arms. I screamed again and kicked him again. "Stop. You are being ridiculous. Stop." he said. I kicked and screamed again. He flipped me over and spanked me. I screeched and kicked him again. I got out of his grasp and ran out of the room with him chasing me. I ran out the door. I could hear him running after me down the street yelling for me to stop. I just kept running. I could hear mommy running too yelling for me to stop. Nope. I ran and ran. I ran down the street and turned right. I then turned left, then right, then I ran straight. I was running towards the station but it was a few miles away. I could hear a car behind me. I kept running. I turned right and then turned left. The car still followed me. I could now hear sirens. They called the police? Idiots. I kept running and soon I found a blockade in front of me. "Son stop running." said I think the chief. I stopped. Mommy and Daddy pulled up and got out. "Come here Draco." said Daddy. I looked from them to the police. I turned right and ran through a neighbors yard. I turned left and popped back out of the bushes on the street only on the other side of the cops blockade. I kept running. My breathing started to uneven I and I could feel myself get tired but I kept going to my destination. "He's going to Firehouse 51." I could hear my Daddy yell as he got back into the car. The police drove past me and were going to the Fire Station. Dang it. I turned unexpectedly and headed towards the…ocean? Oh well. Good thing I have my special water powers.

"Don't go in the water boy!" yelled a cop. My parents and cops were running after me now. They got out of the cars when I was on the sand. I was almost there. I was running on the sand. My parents and the cops on the sand too running after me. I got to the edge and dived in. I swam straight out breathing the whole time underwater. I swam down until I was 100 feet under. I could see through the salty water my parents and cops trying to find me in the water. I could hear Mommy yelling how I was going to drown and die. I tried to make them go away. I need a giant wave to scare them off. Like a tsunami. Just as I thought about it a huge wave came tumbling towards them. Mommy screamed. They all ran out of the water and ran towards the cars. I asked the wave to crash down at the water line. It subsided to a normal wave and crashed on the waterline.

I was finally alone until I heard more sirens. "He can't breathe underwater for this long. No normal person can! He's dead!" screamed/cried Mommy. "It's OK sis." I heard a familiar voice. They called the Fire station? Well I can't make them mourn like this. All I wanted was to be alone. I looked to see Daddy holding the keys out at his side. He wasn't holding them tightly. Perfect. I swam near the surface but I didn't come out yet. Then I burst out the water, snatched the keys from Daddy's hands and ran. I could see Casey run after me. Then everybody else. I got into the car and locked the car. I backed out and sped away. I could hear the sirens of the cops and the fire trucks. I sped towards the highway. I have no idea where I was going but I wanted to drive. I turned on the radio and rolled down the windows. I stuck my hand out. Nothing better than driving the car along the beach. I turned the volume on loud. The song playing was my new favorite song. Love Is Easy by McFly. I was jamming out when I heard a chopper above me. Wow. Just wow. All this for and 'autistic' kid. Dang. Whatever. I was driving and having the time of my life. I was now singing now, "If this Love than it's the easiest thing to do, do, do, do, dooooo." I was now on the highway. I was still being chased. Up ahead I saw another blockade. I slammed the brakes but not in time. I crashed straight into the blockade. I spun past. I was through. And surprisingly the car wasn't too damaged. For real. It's surprising that it can still go after that crash. I slammed the gas pedal and kept going.

I was now heading towards what seemed to be Malibu. It was daylight by now. This has been the longest chase so far. It was 10 in the morning and I'm still being chased for miles. I was driving along Malibu beach on a two way road. There cops and fire trucks behind me and then there I saw the third blockade. I turned left and the car soared into the water. I unlocked the car as it was falling in mid air and I jumped out. I splashed into the water. I resurfaced and saw everybody looking over the edge. It's one of those roads that are built in the hill that's two ways. I swam to the beach and I could see everybody getting back into the cars and fire trucks. I ran towards the mall or what I believed was a mall.

I ran in and then I walked casually. It was a good thing I took money from Daddy's wallet. I purchased swim shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I changed into them and bought a towel to, some shades, and a flat rimmed hat too. I put them on too holding a towel, the towel on my side. They wouldn't even know it's me. For real. I was disguised now. I walked back onto the beach and rented a chair. I placed the chair, took my shirt off and I did some pushups, sit ups, and other things so I would look buffer incase if they came near me. I now was a perfectly well built teenage boy on the beach as if I wasn't being chased. I lay back in my chair wearing the shades and hat just as Mommy came up to me. "Excuse me. Have you seen this boy?" she asked me. I decided to use an Australian accent. I had bought a surfboard too just to make my look complete. Remember. I have been apparently living in California for this whole kidnapping thing. "Umm I'm sorry there madam. Haven't seen him. Have you seen a tall brown haired boy? My mite has left me." I said in an Australian accent. "No sorry." she left. Yes. It worked. She didn't recognize me. I decided I want to live for real now. If I am kidnapped I want to live my way. It's not going to be with them. It's not going to be with my real parents either. I'm not going to be a Malfoy anymore. They hated me anyways. I'm going to give muggle lifestyle a try.


	9. Chapter 9: Starting My Muggle Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 9: Starting My Muggle Life

Draco's P.O.V.

I was on the beach tanning and thinking. I want to start my own life here by myself in Malibu. Live like a Muggle without worries or anything. I got up and gave the chair back to the rental place. I walked with my stuff to the bank. I walked in which people weren't surprised I had a surfboard because it's Malibu. I walked to the front desk. Since I'm a Malfoy I can do whatever I wanted. So over the summer I had decided to change my galleons to real muggle money because I was deciding about running away from my parents anyways. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk. "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. I would like to switch my account to the name of Cody Turner." I said. "Oh and don't mention this to my parents. Cut the line to them off too." I said. The lady nodded. Cody Turner. I could get used to that. I need my line cut from my parents so they don't track what I buy and stuff and so they don't know where I am. I have billions of dollars in my account so I have all I need to survive. "OK. All done. Please sign these papers." she said. I signed them Cody Turner. She took the papers back and gave me a confused look. "I'm changing my name." I said. The lady nodded and I left. I went to the next place to change my name.

I walked in and went to a man at the front desk. "Hello. I would like to change my name." I said. The man handed me some papers without even glancing away from his computer he was working on. I took the papers and filled it out. Old Name: Draco Malfoy. New Name: Cody Turner. I wrote my signature down and my age. I wrote everything down and finished. I gave the man the papers and he looked at them and enter it into the computer. He printed some official papers out and handed them to me. "Here you go sir. Your name is now Mr. Cody Andrew Turner." He said. I nodded a thanks. I walked out of the building. Now to get a new driver's license and car. I went to a barber shop and got my hair cut and died a dirty blonde instead of my white platinum blonde hair. Now it was a dirty blonde sandy brownish color. My hair was cut though really good. It was cut now and my hair was like Cody Simpson's only sandy brownish blonde hair. I have a Quiff and everything. I walked to my next stop. To actually buy a house so I have an address on my license. I walked to a real estate place. Everything in Malibu was in walking distance and if it wasn't it was so nice outside you wouldn't mind walking.

I enter the real estate place. "Hello sir." said a young lady. "Hello. I'm looking into buying a nice large house straight on the beach." I said. The lady nodded and took me in a company car to look at some of them. We found this nice one right on the Malibu beach and everything was in walking distance. It was two stories with a casino room, a very big master bedroom and bathroom, two guest rooms with bathrooms to each, a pool that had a slide coming from upstairs, a dining room, a living room with a large fireplace, a game room, a party room, and best of all the large garage that can fit up to 8 cars. "Wow. This one's great." I said to the lady. "Is this for your family. How come your parents aren't here with you?" asked the young lady. "Oh no. I'm alone. I would like this house please." I said. "You're 17 though. You're already moving out from your parents house?" she said really confused. "Ma'am please. I just want this house. I don't want to answer those questions. They're private." I said. She nodded. "Of course I'm sorry. Yes you want this house?" I nodded again. "Alright let's get back to the office and you can sign some things and this house will be yours. The furniture and everything comes with it." she said. "OK. Great." we headed out. I really like the furniture in there because it went so well together with the house. Thank goodness it comes with the house. We got back to the office and I signed some papers. She handed me the papers I'm supposed to keep and I left. Time to go renew my license with my new name and address and buy a car.

I walked back to my house I just bought and put my surfboard upstairs in my master bedroom. The bed was really nice and now it's mine. Yay! I walked downstairs and out the front door. I locked the door with my keys. I need to buy food after I get my license and car. I walked to the student license place. I could see 15 and 16 year olds getting a permit or license. I walked into the building and towards the front desk.

"Hello. I'm here to change my license." said. "Name?" said the old lady at the desk. "Cody Turner." I answered. "OK. Follow me. How old?" she asked. "17." I answered. "OK so you already know how to drive so I don't have to do the test with you. Follow me to the photo room. Please fill out these papers as you wait." she said. I filled out the papers asking information that they will put on my license. A man came over to me. "Hey. Are you done. I am going to take your photo if you are." he said. "Yes. Here you go." I said handing him my information. "Alright. Go right here." he said. I stood where he wanted me and I smirked. "Perfect." he said. "Please go to that waiting room while your license is being made." he said pointing to the waiting room and typing in my information for my license. I saw a cop walk in. He walked towards me. "Hey kid. Have you seen this kid. His mother is worried sick. He might act weird because he is autistic." said the cop holding up my old me. I shook my head. "No sorry there mite." I said. I decided I should be Australian. My story would be that I moved from Australia to surf here and live here because I heard it was such a nice place. "Alright thanks kid." I nodded a goodbye. I could see Mommy and Daddy worried and hoping as the cop walked back to them. I could then see my mother break down. Casey was with them. I feel bad for leaving Casey and the Fire station because they were really fun and my only friends. I will go to them when the time is right. "That kid looks familiar." said Casey. Oh no. "Hey kid! What's your name?" he asked. Just then the license people handed me my license and some papers to sign officially. I signed them and got up to walk to my crying Mommy and Daddy and the curious Casey. I put my license in my wallet. "Wait kid. Don't put that away." Said the cop. "What's your name kid?" asked Casey. He was staring daggers into me. I swear I almost broke the act and hugged him but I didn't. "I'm Cody. Cody Turner." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He shook it. "Nice meeting you. I have to go now. My parents will be wondering where I am." I said. Casey nodded but he looked suspicious. I walked out and put my license in my new wallet I had bought earlier after my hair change.

I walked to the car dealership next. It was 6 in the evening now. I walked in. "Hello. I would like to buy a new car now." I said to the lady at the front desk who looked like she was in her early 30's. "OK. Do you have any specific car you want to look at?" she asked. "Yes. I would like to look at your Bugatti Veyron Super Sport." I said. She nodded. She showed me all the colors but I settled on the Black one with the red bottom. "I would like to buy this one." I said. She nodded. "Straight or sections?" she asked. "Straight up." I said. She nodded again and we went back to the desk. I paid with my credit card and signed some official papers.

When I left it was 7:30. I drove to the nearest grocery store. I bought a bunch of food that could last me a month. I bought drinks too. I lied and said I was 21. They asked to see my license I showed it only I covered up my renewed date. "It says you're seventeen." said the cashier. "Yes. I haven't been able to renew it yet." I said. I turned me head a little so I looked older. "Oh. Alright but you better get your license renewed soon." he said. "Of course. I've been trying but my job tackles everything." I said casually as the cashier rung up all my bottles of wine and packages of Guinness beer. "What job?" he asked. "Engineer for trains." I said. He nodded. He put them in my cart along with all my other food. I paid for it and left. I drove home and put my groceries away in spots that were in the empty wine fridge and pantry and actual fridge. When I was done with that I cooked some spaghetti and ate it in my new dining room. I'm going to buy clothes tomorrow and then I'm going to surf.

I finished my food and i was about to go to bed when my bell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Casey and only Casey. "Hello?" I said confused. How did he know where I lived? Did he stalk me? "Hey Cody or should I say Draco?" he said. "How?" I asked. "I know you when I see you." he answered. "Oh well. I'm Cody Andrew Turner now living here on my own with a sweet surf board and car. Not to mention the giant house on the beach I'm living in right now." I said. "Come in." I said. I closed the door after him. "How come you didn't tell Mom or Dad?" I asked. "Because I know that you were kidnapped and that you aren't really autistic." he answered. "How did you figure that out?" I asked. "Your 'mom' told me actually." he said. "I'm here though because I'm going to watch over you. And yes I won't tell anyone." he said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said hugging him. He hugged me back. "You look good by the way." he said ruffling my hair. "Thanks." I laughed. "How are you going to watch over me? You live in L.A. I live in Malibu." I asked. "Well I won't be able to check on you everyday but I will check on you every weekend." he answered. I nodded. "I think you should go now. People might notice you missing mite." I said finishing in an Australian accent. He laughed and nodded goodbye. He left and I climbed the stairs to my new bedroom. I took my clothes off and climbed into bed. I fell asleep after that.


	10. Chapter 10: My Malibu Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 10: My Malibu Girl

Draco's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of beach water and seagulls calling. I got up and dressed in what I bought yesterday. I grabbed my wallet and keys. I drove to the mall and got out. I saw a search sign for Me. It said 'Draco Malfoy. If seen please call this number: 911.' Wow. They are really desperate. I walked in the mall and bought four pairs of swim trunks, twenty different shirts some sleeveless some not, twenty pairs of jeans or shorts, and two packages of six pair boxers. I paid for it all and stuffed it in the passenger seat. I drove home and put my clothes away in my dresser. I got dressed in one of my surf suits that I had bought also. I bought two surf suits. I walked out on the beach from my back porch with my surfboard. I walked out onto the sand and walked where everybody was which was only a few meters away. I walked into the water with my surfboard and headed out.

I sat on my board and checked out the perimeter. I checked out some girls who were looking at me and I smirked. They giggled and smiled. I saw a wave coming and I got ready. I paddled as it came and I stood up. I surfed the water and landed on the sand. I picked up my board and set it in the sand at my house. I walked in and changed into some swim trunks and that was it. I showed some of my 'V' and walked out. I put my sunglasses on and walked around downtown Malibu. Everybody would dress up beach like so was fine in just sandals and swim trunks and sunglasses. I saw a lot of girls checking out my six pack abs and 'V' and my biceps too. I smiled and waved at them. I checked out some girls too. I walked inside a smoothie shop. I ordered a strawberry banana kiwi smoothie. It was surprisingly really good. I walked out and saw another sign of Draco Malfoy. I looked at it when Mom actually walked up to me. "Have you seen him?" she asked. "No. Sorry there miss." I said in my accent. She nodded sadly. "What's your name kid?" said Dad. "Wait you were the kid getting your license. Cody, right?" I nodded. "That's right there mite." I said. "I must go now. Terribly sorry. Hope you find your lad there." I said. I walked away and left them sad.

I was walking around exploring what is now my home and looking around to see what there is when a really good looking girl who looked normal and casual walked up to me. "Hey. I'm Natalie." she said shaking my hand. She was a calm cool and collected girl. I knew she was a down to earth relaxed type of person. Not necessarily the earth crazy down to earth more like the relaxed down to earth type. I shook her hand. "I'm Cody." I said smiling. "I couldn't help but notice you. You're very good looking if you don't mind me saying." she said smiling. "Oh no. You're very pretty." I said. I noticed her sweating. "Would you like to go back to my place?" I asked. "Oh no. I'm with my girl friends. I would love to some other time though if that's alright with you." she said. "Oh yeah. Of course. Here's my number. Just call me sometime and I can pick you up." I said. She nodded. "Natalie! Come on. Quit flirting with him!" screamed one of her friends. She laughed. "Well goodbye Cody. Nice meeting you." she said. "You too. Bye Natalie." I said. I was about to walk away and her too when she called out. "Oh Cody! Wait!" she called. I turned around. "Here's my number." she said handing me a piece of paper. "Thanks I smiled at her. She smiled back. She really is pretty. I walked away as she ran over to her friends.

I walked back home after seeing things and I collapsed on my couch. I turned the TV on to find something on the disappearance of Draco Malfoy. I watched it getting more information on this whole ordeal. It was interesting but sadly I don't know Draco Malfoy anymore. I decided I should find some friends who like the things I like. For example surfing, girls, etc. All that guy stuff girls don't understand. It's complicated. I walked out with a sleeveless shirt and my swim trunks with my sandals on. I put my shades on and walked out. I walked around downtown Malibu and saw some surfers. I decided that they would make it to being my friends. They were fit, good looking like me, and surfed. "Hey. I'm Cody Turner. I'm new here. I was wondering if you could give me any tips in living here?" I asked. The what looked to be oldest one walked over to me. He looked 20 so a few years older than me. I thought he was going to pound the living shit out of me but he didn't surprisingly. "Sure. You want to know how to surf. Chicks dig good looking guys like you and you want to have a sense of superiority here. Girls want to feel safe with men who are strong and protective but not too protective." he said. His buds were smiling friendly towards me. I smiled back. "Well how about a good looking guy who's 17, knows how to surf, pretty fit, and would do anything the lady asked him to do?" I said in my fake Australian accent that didn't sound fake at all. I'm really good with accents since I am British. "Are you an Aussie?" asked the oldest. "That's right there mite. I'm also a little Irish there to laddie." I said. "Sweet. I don't know why but I trust you a lot. How would you like to be in my group? We are quite popular around Malibu. Not bad though. For the good." he said. "Well that would be great. What's your name mite?" I asked him. "Oh. I'm Matt." he said. "I'm Butch." said a Brown haired boy who looked 16. "I'm Mackenzie." said a guy who looked my age, 17. "Sweet. I'm Cody." I said. "We know. You told us." said Butch. "Oh that's right. I did didn't I mite?" I said smiling. So I had some friends now who were nice and good. We were turned around when Matt pushed through us to look at something or someone.

"It's her again." whispered Butch. "Who?" I asked. "Matt has this crush on a very pretty lady. Her name is Natalie Rose." "Oh." I said. We turned around. Soon enough a familiar brown haired girl walked over with her girl friends behind her. "Hey! Cody!" she greeted in delight. "Hey Natalie. " I said casually. " I see you have met the good gang of the area." she said. I nodded. "Oh Cody. My parents and I are having Mangrove Snapper for dinner. Would you like to come to my place and have dinner with us?" she asked. "Oh well sure." I said. She smiled and unexpectedly kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and hugged her. "See ya at your place. Text me the deets." I said. "Will do." she said walking away with her friends. "You too seem close." said Matt. "Nah. I just met her yesterday. You know how you said you didn't know why you could trust me all of a sudden?" I asked him. "Yeah." he answered. "Well that was me with her. Probably her and me also. "Oh. OK." said Matt. We walked around town looking at the street shops and everything. We talked about each other and got to know each other better. "How old is Natalie?" I asked Matt. "She's your age. 17." he said. "Oh. OK." I said. Soon all four of us started talking about scholl and where we would attend. I was thinking on going to the higscholl Natalie and all my friends go to. Malibu High.

"Well. I best be off now mites. Got to get ready for dinner. See all of you soon." I said walking away from the group. They waved goodbye and went about their normal lives. It was 5 when I got home. I got a text saying her address and what time I should be there. 6:30. I took a shower and then texted her asking what I should wear. She answered saying it's Malibu. Wear whatever you want. So I put on some black skinny jeans, a blue V-neck t-shirt, and some blue Nike high tops that match my shirt. I walked into my driveway and got into my car. I drove my car to the address and parked. I was nervous but I didn't know why she was just a friend for now. Do I have intentions on being her boyfriend? Maybe. Yes.

I got out and walked up to her front door. She was middle class and had a decent looking home. I rang the door bell and waited. The door opened to a fit man who was an inch or two taller than me and he had a warm smile on. "Hello. Mr. Rose. Your daughter invited me." I said shaking his hand. "Yes indeed. Come in. You're Cody right?" he asked. "Yes sir." I said in my accent while stepping in. He was wearing everyday wear too. "Hello. You must be Cody. Pleasure to meet you. My daughter was right. You are very handsome." said a woman an inch smaller than me. She had blonde hair. The man had brown hair so I'm guessing Natalie took her dads hair. I shook her hand and smiled. She was wearing a simple everyday sundress. I looked around and talked to Mr. Rose as Mrs. Rose got Natalie from upstairs. Mrs. Rose came back down smiling a few minutes later. "She's coming right now." Mrs. Rose said. Just then Natalie came down and she looked beautiful. She was wearing everyday wear but I don't know she just looked like an angel. I regained my posture. "Hey Natalie." I said. She came down and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her on the cheek back making her blush. We all walked to the dining room and I pulled Natalie's seat out for her to sit in. She sat down and I pushed her in. I then sat down next to her across from her parents. I had a nice talk with Mr. Rose about Malibu and how much I'm going to love it here and Mrs. Rose and Natalie gossiped about boys. Soon it was 9:30. I looked at my watch I bought with Matt, Butch, and Mackenzie. "Oh. I must be going. Thank you for having me." I said. "Come back anytime. I mean it. You are nice young man that I trust." said Mr. Rose. "Will do." I said. I shook his hand and Mrs. Rose's hand too. I kissed Natalie on the cheek again. As I left I could hear Mrs. Rose ask if I was her boyfriend yet or not. She denied it but I heard her say no not yet. Yet. That's what got me. She wants me to be her boyfriend. I turned around. "I forgot something." I said. "What would that be dear?" asked Mrs. Rose. "Natalie. Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit early since we have only known each other for two days but-." I was cut off with a kiss on the lips. I smiled and she smiled but she was blushing also. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready at 9 tomorrow morning." I said. I walked out and drove home.

When I got home I parked the car and walked in my house all jittery. The girl I just met that I already trusted so much who is very gorgeous is now my girlfriend. School starts in a week. I had gotten Casey to sign me up since a parent or guardian has to do it. I texted Natalie saying I would like to go public when school starts. She agreed. Apparently I have met some of the most popular people in the school. Matt and his group are the popular jocks and Natalie and her girl friends are the popular preps who are sweet and nice. I can't wait for tomorrow morning though. I was taking Natalie on a breakfast date. I am taking my new girlfriend to our first date. She is definitely My Malibu Girl.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 11: Date Gone Wrong

Cody's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing. I got up and dressed in some striped swim trunks and a white sleeveless shirt with my Ray Ban 3016 Club Master Sunglasses. I put on some black sandals too. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out the door. I also brought my phone so I can text Natalie. I walked to the nicest breakfast place I've seen so far here in Malibu. I texted Natalie telling her to meet me here. 15 minutes later she came walking around the corner. "Hey Natalie, babe." I said cheerfully. "Hey Cody." she said. "Ready to go sweetheart?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I opened the door like a gentleman and let her go. I entered quickly after and we walked to the front. "Hello. I had made a breakfast reservation for Turner." I said to the lady. "Ah yes. Here we go. Please follow me Mr. Turner." she said. We followed her to a two seat table. I pulled Natalie's seat out and she sat down and then I pushed her in. I sat in mine after and looked at the menu. I noticed they had a bacon eggs and cheese biscuit. I decided I wanted that. I put the menu down and stared at Natalie as she looked up and down her menu.

Natalie noticed that I was staring at her. "What?" she asked smiling. "Nothing. It's just that I am staring at the most beautiful girl I know." I said. She smiled and blushed. "Oh really. I'm dating the sexiest guy I know." she said. I smiled and chuckled. The waitress came back and asked us what we would like to order. "What would you like to order?" she asked. "Well first we will have two orange juices and I will have a bacon egg and cheese biscuit." I answered. I looked at Natalie. "I will have the French Toast and Eggs." she said towards the waitress. We talked about all kinds of things like Malibu and where I used to live and all that. We also talked about school. I kinda had to lie to her about where I used to live because I can't tell her I used to live in England and then kidnapped. She kept telling me everything on school and all that. It was quite interesting for what happens in Malibu High School. The waitress brought our food and we ate it and talked about the beach, how people are so relaxed here, and etc. We finished and I paid the bill without caring how much it is. I'm a billionaire. I don't care. I got up from my seat since I paid with cash and I helped Natalie. We walked out into the sun.

I saw Matt, Butch and Mackenzie on the street turning to the beach with their surfboards. I walked with Natalie on the beach. It was a wonderful day. We walked in comfortable silence along the beach with kids running in front of us and behind us. We watched sail boats and every other boat. It was starting to be the middle of the day so it was getting very hot. I picked up Natalie and threw her into the water. She screamed. "Cody! What the heck?!" she yelled at me. I ran and jumped into the water right next to her, after I placed both of our phones and her purse down in the sand. "Cody!" she yelled. "Yes?" I asked splashing her lightly. She screamed laughing. She started repeatedly splashing me. I dived and grabbed her. I picked her up and threw into the water a few feet away from me. We were splashing around with my back towards the ocean. Natalie screamed and ran out. I was confused. "What? What's wrong?" I asked her. She was on the sand now. "Cody, get out of the water! Now!" she yelled she seemed urgent. I started getting out when sharp teeth grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the water. I could hear Natalie scream. "Cody! Help a Shark! Help!" she screamed. I could see Matt, Butch, and Mackenzie run over to her. She was crying now. I went down under water. It was slowly chewing and biting my foot but it wasn't to eat it. It was a 15 foot Great White. I could breathe underwater though remember my special powers. I asked him something. I asked to please let go. He did so which surprised me since sharks aren't so nice about letting go of their food. My ankle was bleeding pretty badly but I wasn't going to die. It hurt viscously.

I swam back to the top. "Cody!" screamed Natalie. "Natalie!" I yelled. Matt, Butch, and Mackenzie ran into the water to get me but I stopped them. "Don't come in! Stop!" I yelled. They stopped and ran back onto the sand. I was again pulled down by different sharks. They had smelled my blood from my wound. There were more though. I tried asking them to leave me alone but they were those kinds of bitchy sharks like people who had gun saying you try to run I will blow your head off. Those type of sharks. They kept biting me. I had five different sharks coming from different directions. I'm definitely in trouble. They were biting my arms and legs and pulling around. That's when the biggest Great White came and bit my torso from the side. It was a 26 feet long Great White. It took me away from the others and bit hard. I cried out in pain. I was losing blood fast and I had a feeling everybody could see my blood bath. The shark let go and dropped me to the bottom of the floor. All five swam away and left me. I was breathing heavily. Yes underwater. I didn't have enough strength to will myself dry so I was wet and bleeding from numerous injuries. I could hear people pointing to the sharks leaving. I couldn't move. I just couldn't. I tried but I would just cry and groan in pain. I needed to get to the surface though because I was losing blood fast. I laid on the ground in the sand watching fish go by swimming in my blood trying to find a clearer place. I started to black out or die. I don't know which one though. I was almost out when I heard a splash and I saw a three scuba divers. They had a hospital patch on their suits. They picked me up and swam to the surface. I started swallowing water on accident. I blacked out.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I watched as some medics ran over to Cody. He was bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. I was crying into Matt's chest. I saw one of the medics push his chest trying to empty his lungs from water. Another was checking his pulse. There was one more push and he started choking out water. "Cody!" I screamed. I ran to his side only to have one of the medics walk me back to Matt, Butch, and Mackenzie.

Cody's P.O.V.

I could feel people push on my lungs. I couldn't breathe though. I felt another push and then I could suddenly breathe again. I opened my eyes as I choked out water. I looked around. "Alright sir I need you to lie down again and relax." said a medic. I didn't even realize that I was sitting up. They had taken my shirt off to look at my damaged body. I laid back down as they applied pressure which hurt like a bitch. I yelled. "Owww. Dammit! Leave me alone!" I yelled. I groaned. Gosh this hurts so much. I was lifted up on a gurney and brought to the hospital. I was taken to a critical condition room. I looked around as some nurses walked in and then a doctor. I was about to pass out again. "Cody. Cody I need you to stay with me." said the doctor who was shining a flashlight in my closing eyes. "Cody. Where are your parents? Cody stay with me." he asked. I was almost there to blacking out. "Cody. Where are your parents?" he asked again. The nurses worked on cleaning my wounds which didn't work. I felt and I.V. being put into my arm. Then I felt some pressure to my wounds. I groaned in pain. I felt a shot being stuck in my arm. Cody. Stay with me. Where are your parents? I would like to get in touch with them." asked the doctor for the third time. "Dead." I mumbled in pain. "Who is your guardian?" he asked as a man in an Engine 51 shirt barged through the door. "Sir! You can't be in here." said the doctor. "I'm his guardian." said Casey. "Who are you to him?" asked the doctor. "I'm his uncle." he answered. "Casey." I mumbled. "I'm here bud." he was close to tears. I took one last look at him and blacked out.

Casey's P.O.V.

I watched slowly as Cody took one last look at me and passed out. I started to cry. "Is he gonna be alright?" I asked the doctor. "I'm afraid he is in terrible condition. He is losing a lot of blood. He is lucky to be alive right now. He lost 64% of his blood. He will be in critical condition for some time." said the doctor. My heart sank as I heard the news. The doctor left to give me some time with Cody. I stared at him as he had five layers of bandages with blood already soaking through. I saw his hand twitch as he was coming back into consciousness. I left to find the doctor.

Cody's P.O.V.

I woke up as Casey walked in with a doctor. I believe he went to go get him as I woke up. "Casey." my voice was hoarse. "Don't talk Cody. You're going to be fine." he said. "No I'm not. I can tell by your face." I said. "Alright. Well Mr. Turner. We need to get you ready for surgery as soon as possible. I nodded which hurt a lot. They took my bed I was in into a preparation room. Casey had to wait in the waiting room. He wasn't alone though. All of Station 51 knew everything. That I wasn't autistic and that I was kidnapped. They know everything because Casey told them. So they waited with him. They never told on Clove or Cato. I don't know why but it's probably because they know that they didn't do anything wrong with me besides kidnapping me. I was rolled into a preparation room where there were some nurses. A blonde nurse walked over and took my swim shorts off which I wasn't happy about since I was naked now in front of like 6 nurses. The others cleaned my wounds which was really uncomfortable. I don't know. I just really hate doctors and nurses. Probably because they touch you everywhere and they get to have the stupid excuse that the hospital requires it.

Anyways. The nurse took my swim trunks off and everything else off. I was now naked and had 6 female nurses staring at everything as they cleaned my wounds which I groaned in pain at. A male doctor finally came in and dismissed the nurses. He walked over to me. He was a different doctor than the one in the other room. He checked my wounds and everything. He set down his clipboard on the counter to our right. He walked back and lifted my arm. It hurt. "Ow." I said. He set my arm down and examined the other one. It hurt too. "Ow." I said. He nodded. "Mr. Turner. Can you feel anything?" he asked. "No. I can feel pain if I move but not when I'm still. It feels numb when I'm still." I answered. "OK. You're a little on the alert right now and a little traumatized so I need you to relax. You're safe now." he said. He walked over to my legs which I didn't like. He was right, I was on the alert. He lifted my left leg. I don't know how but my leg like spazzed out and I kicked him in the stomach. "OK. I need you to relax. I understand you are on the alert. Calm down." he said. He lifted my right leg. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned in pain for what was like the millionth time. He set it down gently but still hurt a million times worse. He then checked out my wounds and looked around my swollen body. He got his clipboard and wrote down everything. He left the room as I waited. I waited 3 minutes when another nurse came in and wrapped me in those stupid hospital gowns. She then wheeled me into a room with all these doctors in those surgery outfits. I tensed up and blood started gushing. "Oh gosh. Take the gown off. Grabbed me a towel!" yelled a nurse. A towel was thrown at him and my gown was taken off by another doctor. He pressed it over my stomach wound that started to bleed. He pressure it. I yelled. "Mr. Turner. I need you to relax. Just relax." he said. I relaxed a little. They were able to make the blood stop spewing for some time.

"We are going to put you to sleep now so we can start the surgery procedure." said the head doctor. I nodded. Another doctor inserted a needle into my arm and I passed out after 3 minutes.

*After Surgery*

I woke up to lots and lots of pain. I had an I.V. in my arm and I was in a bed in a large hospital room. I had a gown on and nothing under it. I had bandages wrapped around my arms legs and torso. A nurse walked in. "Oh. You're awake. I will be right back." she said. She walked out and a doctor walked in with her a few minutes later. "Cody. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Pain, tired, and relaxed." I answered. He nodded as the nurse wrote it down on the clipboard. "Alright. I want you to take it easy. Just press this button for the nurse for anything. If you need to go to the restroom I want you to press this button to call the nurse unless if someone who is visiting you will help you. Take this and I would try to get some rest." said the doctor handing me some pain medicine.

I took the pain medicine and lay down again. I closed my eyes when I heard the door open. I looked towards the door and saw Casey. I smiled. "Hey Case." I said. "Hey Cody. How are you?" he asked. "Good as I can get for now." I said. He nodded and smiled. "So what going on with your sister and her husband?" I asked. "Well they are dying to find you and they are starting to get suspicious of me and everyone at the station as if we know where you are. It's kind of creepy." said Case. "Where is everybody?" I asked. "They are right outside the door. Hold on." answered Casey. He walked over to the door. He opened the door and gestured for everyone to come in. Everybody piled into the large room with strong smiles on their face. I smiled back. "Hey everybody." I said. "Hey." they all answered. "How are you?" asked Shay. "As good as I can get for now." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Where's chief and squad?" I asked. "They were called out. Couldn't make it." said Otis. "Oh. OK." I said. I yawned which hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. "You alright?" Casey asked as he got closer. I opened my eyes again. "Yeah. Just hurts." I said. He nodded. "OK everyone. I think we should let him rest. Back to the station." said Casey. Everybody left. Casey was about to leave when I asked him something for him to get me. Something childish and something a nurse couldn't get me. "Casey. Can you first go to my house and get me some underwear? Then can you get me Kota from your sister's house?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He left and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Time in the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 12: Time in the Hospital

Casey's P.O.V.

I drove to Cody's house to get him some boxers because he needs them. I don't blame him either. So I pulled into his driveway and walked in through the front door. Cody gave me a key since I'm his 'guardian'. I climbed his spiral staircase and walked into his room. I opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers. His room is dreadful. I'll make him clean it later. He's a very responsible kid it's just the room gets him. He always does what he's supposed to do so he's a good kid. I trudged downstairs and out the front door. I locked it and drove off towards my sister's house. This will be interesting.

I drove up in the driveway of my sister's house. I got out and left everything in there and locked the car. I knocked on my sister's door as I got to the front door. It took her 2 seconds to open it. "Matthew!" she screamed joyfully. "Hey. How are you doing?" I asked. "OK. Still a little sad that Draco left. I can't believe he would do something like that. My baby boy just left me!" she started to cry. "Hey. It's OK. Umm I was wondering if I can take his stuffed bear. You know as a reminder to me. Kota. Can I take Kota?" I asked uneasily. "S-s-sure." she sobbed. I nodded and hugged her. I walked to the room and picked up the black stuffed bear, Kota. His real name is Dakota, but you get the point. "Alright thanks sis." I said as I walked back towards the front of the house. She had stopped crying and was still. "I'll check on you later OK?" she nodded. I kissed my sister's cheek and left with an encouraging nod towards her.

I drove back towards the hospital. I didn't realize I had taken an hour to get 2 things. Well that's sad. Oh well. I walked towards Cody's critical condition room. Room 639A. I opened the door to find him asleep.

Cody's P.O.V.

I heard someone walk and sit next to me. I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me was Casey. I smiled cheekily and tried to sit up. That didn't work. I laid back down. "Hey Case." I said in a scratchy voice. "Hey kiddo. You don't sound so great." he said. "Just a little tired and stuff. You know." I said. He nodded. "Well I brought you your underwear. I'm gonna put them on you seeing you can't move." he said. I nodded as he put them on which I don't mind since he's seen me. "I also brought this." he said holding a stuffed black bear in which I named Dakota. Kota for short. "Give it." I said. I couldn't hold my hand out so I just ordered. He set it down in my arms. "So. How's 'mom' and 'dad'?" I asked. "Well your 'mom' is devastated and I don't know about your 'dad'. He wasn't there when I came." Casey said. "Oh. Well you know I never meant to make 'mom' cry. It's just that, well you know." I said. "Yes. I get it. Get some rest now. You need to heal." said Uncle Casey. I nodded and fell asleep. I was exhausted. Casey went back to the fire station in L. A. where 'mom' and 'dad' and everyone else I knew was there except for Matt, Butch, Mackenzie, and Natalie. So anyways, I fell into a deep sleep and let my body take time to heal.

Casey's P.O.V.

I drove back to Engine 51 where my 'family' was. I drove for about 30 minutes and then parked in the parking lot of the station. I walked in. "Hey everyone." I said cheerfully. "Hey." they answered. "How's Cody or Draco or whatever?" asked Vargas. "It's Cody now. You should know that and he's doing better. He's slowly getting his strength back but he is still very much in pain and is still critical." I answered. "When does he get out of critical care?" asked Shay. I shrugged. "Depends on the healing." I said. Shay nodded and sat down. I sat down too after I got some coffee. "What are you cooking Mills?" I asked. "Turkey Tetrazzini." he answered. "Mmmm. Sounds good." I said. We waited for what seemed like forever when Mills served us the Turkey Tetrazzini. We were eating when my sister walked. "Hey!" I yelled. "Hey." she said dully. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Really?! You ask me what's wrong when Draco ran away?!" she yelled at me. "Well. I know where he is but I'm not telling and nor is anyone else." I said smirking. "You know where Draco is? Where is he?!" she bellowed. "Can't tell you. Sorry." I apologized. She started to cry and ran out. I shrugged.

I got up from my seat as the station was called to another fire.

Cody's P.O.V.

I woke up as a doctor came into my room to check on me and give me some kind of news. "Well. Good news Mr. Turner. You are healing pretty quickly and you will be removed from critical care today and put in a normal care room. You will be moved at 2 pm." said the doctor I nodded. He checked my pulse and my I.V. and everything else a doctor should check. He left my room. I went back to sleep until lunch or 2pm.

"Mr. Turner. Please wake up. We are moving you out of critical care now." said the doctor. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were two nurses and the doctor. I nodded and they wheeled me down to a different room. Now I am in Room 432B. My last room was Room 639A. I was placed into the room and I got comfortable. I started to eat some lunch that was brought into my room. I watched some TV too.

Casey's P. O. V.

I came back from the last call and we saw that my sister had left with a few rage disasters. She had smashed the coffee pot and she had smashed our TV. "Oh no. Who smashed the TV!" yelled Mouch. "Calm down. It was most likely my sister. She's probably a little angry that we won't tell her about Cody." I said. "No really?!" said Otis. "Yeah. She was happy. She wasn't mad or crying." said Vargas sarcastically. Cruz laughed. "Whatever." I said. "Hey. We should check on Cody." said Dawson. "Yeah. We should. See how he's doing." said Shay. "Alright. Who's up for a trip to the hospital?" I asked. Everybody nodded cheerfully. We headed out into our cars and drove to the hospital. We walked in and walked towards Room 639A when a doctor stopped us.

"Hey. Are you going to find Mr. Turner?" he asked. "Yes sir." I answered. "We have moved him. He has been healing extremely well. We have now moved him out of critical care." said the doctor. "That's great. Which room?" I asked. "Room 432B." he answered. We walked to Room 432B. We walked in to look for Cody.

Cody's P. O. V.

I was watching a TV show when I saw Casey walk in with everyone else. "Hey. I was moved out of critical care." I said. "I see. How are you feeling?" Casey asked. "Fine. Much better than before." I answered. He nodded in understanding. "So what's up?" I asked. "Well my sister visited the station so that was kinda weird." he answered. "What happened?" "Oh well she came in crying or whatever and I said I know where Draco is but he isn't Draco anymore. Something like that and she got all confused and mad. We were called out and when we came back our TV was smashed." "Oh well that sounds like it went great." I commented sarcastically. "I know." Casey said. "She smashed our TV. What are we supposed to do now?" said Mouch. "Calm down. It's a TV Mouch." I said. "Yeah. We still need it though." said Otis. "I'll buy a new one for you guys." I said. "What? No you can't. Besides it isn't your fault. And you're just a kid. Where are you gonna find the money anyways for it?" said Mills. "Well actually. My real parents the Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius. They are very rich remember. I just changed my account name and cut the line off. So I still have all my billions of dollars. "You're a billionaire? A kid like you?" said Cruz. "Yeah. I'm living here though since I don't want to go back to them. I like the beach and ocean so I thought Malibu would be a nice place. Anyways, I'll buy you a new TV." I finished. "OK. It's up to you then. We want it by tomorrow." laughed Mouch. "I'll try." I said laughing. "Careful Mouch. We want him to heal. Not laugh to death or until he feels pain." said Casey. "I feel pain all the time because of the accident. I'm fine. In fact I feel like I can walk around. I've been drinking a lot of water. Which is good. The doctor told me to." I said. "Yes. That's right. And apparently every time you drink water you heal quicker. So I was wondering if I can put you in a soaking bath to experiment on something." said the doctor as he walked in. Everybody turned around to face him. "Umm. Sure. I guess." I said. Casey is the only one who knows about my water powers. He hasn't told them because I don't want anyone to know yet.

The nurses wheeled me down to the bathing area of the Hospital. Casey was with me of course. Everyone else went back to the station. I was wheeled into a room with a large bathtub and a counter with another gown. I waited in my bed they had put in here with me in it. The doctor came back from talking with a nurse. Three nurses and two doctors walked in. The doctors had clipboards which I presume was to record any information they needed to record down. Casey stood and watched in the corner. "Mr. Casey. We need you outside for this experiment." said one of the doctors. Casey frowned. "No." I said. "He stays." I said. "Mr. Turner. He must be outside the room. This is an important experiment that people are not allowed in to watch." said the doctor. "I don't care. He stays especially when I have three nurses touching me." I spat. "Mr. Turner. These nurses are paid to help you. Not touch you. Mr. Casey please leave." said the doctor. "No!" I yelled. "Cody. Calm down. I'll leave. You'll be fine." said Casey. "No! Casey don't you dare leave!" I yelled as he walked out the door with a mocking wave of the hand. I glared at the door.

"OK. Now we can start the experiment. Nurse Cady. Please start the water. Don't make it hot and don't make it cold. Make it warm." said the doctor named Jeffery. "Make it hot." I spat. "Mr. Turner. Heat will interfere with your injuries." said the other doctor. Doctor Jason. "I don't give a shit. Make it hot." I sneered. "Mr. Turner. We can't. It might mess up your healing process." said Doctor Jason. I got up and walked over to the nurse who was running the warm water. I shoved her out of the way and turned it on to what I thought was a reasonable amount of heat. I filled it and they didn't even stop me. I got undressed not really caring and got into the hot water. It was nice. I didn't notice my water powers were going. I was lost in the hot water so I didn't feel that I was getting better. I started to get stronger. My scars were vanishing and I was growing to full health. I didn't feel pain anymore.

"My Lord." said Doctor Jeffery. I got up and looked at myself. This was a new power to me. That's when I realized that they would probably experiment and cut me open. So I grabbed the new Hospital Gown and ran towards the room where they kept our clothes that they take. I found my in one of the cubbies. I could hear shouting coming my way. I quickly hustled to put my clothes on as they burst into the room. One literally tackled me. "Get off me!" I yelled. "I need a surgical knock out! Patient is delusional!" yelled Doctor Jason. "What?! I'm not delusional you idiot!" I yelled. I felt something sharp being jabbed into my arm. As I was going I can hear the doctor. "Shhh. You'll be fine Cody. We'll take care of you." Doctor Jason said. I blacked out after that.

_*Next Morning*_

I woke up with an I.V. and…braces. They had freaking straps around my arms and legs. I didn't even have a gown. They had me in my underwear. That's all. "What in the…?" I said trying to release myself. "Good. You're awake." said Doctor Jason. He was my main doctor. "Let me go. I was afraid of what they were going to do to me considering they saw my water powers. Maybe I am going delusional. That's not possible though. Is it? "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." said Doctor Jason. I did the only thing I can do. Scream. Wow, maybe I really am going delusional. Yep it's official, I think. "HELP!" I screamed. I started to thrash. Jason ran over to some buttons thing near my bed/table restrainer. He pressed a button and some metal holder wrapped around my waist. "HELP!" I screamed. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you Cody." Said Doctor Jason. "Get away from ME!" I screamed. "Shhh." He started to strake my sweaty head. "Don't touch me." I said. "I'm going to release you. You will not one away. You will calm down and breathe OK?" he asked. I nodded. He unstrapped me and he released the metal wrap from around me. I bolted towards the corner. Yes. I'm definitely going delusional. Was it because of my water power? I don't know. I guess that's what happens when water heals my body. I'm so confused. Jason was blocking the door so I couldn't go anywhere. I was in a white hospital room that had just my bed and a counter. "Where am I? Where's Casey?" I asked. "You're in the Mental part of the Hospital. It's only for now. Casey is at home getting rest." answered Doctor Jason. He started walking closer to me. "Get away from me." I spat. He was a foot away from me. "Listen. I'm going to take you out of here. Would you like that?" he asked. I was breathing heavily. He reached slowly for me to take his hand. I nodded. He still held his hand out waiting for me. "Come on. It's OK. We're going to leave this room. Calm down. Breathe." he talked to me soothingly. I relaxed a little. By little mean so little it seemed like I didn't even relax at all. I stretched my hand out cautiously. I put my hand in his. He wrapped the rest of his hand around my. I pulled my hand away so fast. I backed up as much as I could into the corner. "It's OK Cody. Please." He said. I slowly put my hand back into his. He pulled me up slowly. I was on the alert. My eyes were probably wild looking. We walked slowly to the door. The doctor opened the door for me. I peered out scared. He waited for me to step out. I stepped out cautiously. He still held my hand so I wouldn't bolt.

We walked down the hall only two steps when someone stopped us. "Doctor Jason. We need you. One of the patients is going into a respiratory seizure." said a nurse. He scared me. I bolted away from Jason and ran down the hall the wrong way. I saw an exit sign. I ran straight towards it. The nurse and Doctor Jason were running after me. I opened the exit door and an alarm went off. I kept running. I saw the ocean. Naturally because of my water powers I ran towards it. I ran on the sand and into the ocean. I submerged underwater and swam to my right. I was heading home without them seeing me. The water cleared up my head and I no longer felt delusional. Thank goodness. I swam really fast. I will make Casey go get my clothes and things. I walked up to my house after five minutes of swimming underwater. I could see far down they were looking for me. I slipped into my house before they could look down and see me. I dried off and changed. I got into a sleeveless shirt that had black and gray stripes on it. I put on a black and gray swimming trunks on after pulling off my wet underwear. I grabbed my shades that I thought I left at the beach when I got attacked. I guess Casey brought them back. Anyways. I grabbed them and put them on. I walked out back onto the beach because it was only the morning. I put my flip-flops on that were at the door. So I walked on the beach and I saw Natalie. "Hey Natalie!" I called out. "Cody! You're out of the hospital!" she gasps. She embraced me into a hug. I kissed her and she kissed back. "Yeah. I kinda left myself earlier than I thought." I said. She stared at me like I was crazy. "What?! You left the Hospital?! Cody!" she screeched. "Shhh!" I covered her mouth. "Look over there. They're looking for me." I said pointing to some police and Doctor Jason and Doctor Jeffery. "Ok. What are you going to do?" asked Natalie. "Well. I'm going to finish my date with my girlfriend." I said smiling. "OK!" she screamed in delight.

"Where do you want to go first? Do you want to go shopping?" I asked. "Can we?" she asked. "Yes we can. I will buy anything you want." I said. "What?! No. Cody you can't I mean…" I interrupted her. "I can and I will. I'm a billionaire." I said. She stared at me as if I'm Bill Gates. "What?!" she asked. "Yeah. I forgot I didn't tell you. Anyways. I want to buy your things. Hell! Go crazy for all I care. Waste my money." I said. "Are you serious?" she asked astonished. I nodded. "No joke." I laughed. "Wow OK. I'm taking you up on the go crazy offer." she said laughing. "Fine by me." I said.

We walked over to the strip mall where all the expensive shops are. "Wow. Already heading to the expensive strip mall now are we." I said chuckling. I was holding her hand. "I told you. I'm taking advantage of your offer." she said smiling cheekily. I nodded. We went into a lovely boutique where they sold expensive dresses. "Oh my Gosh! Look at this!" squealed Natalie. "What?" I said walking over. She had found a beautiful blue dress. "Try it on." I said. She had tried on at least fifty dresses but I knew this one would be the one. "What? OK." she said as she ran over to the dressing rooms. I waited outside the door as she gossiped to me as she changed. "OK. I'm ready." she said. She came out and I felt like passing out. "Oh god. I'm gonna pass out." I said. "What? Why? You shouldn't have left the hospital." she said. "I'm fine it's just- wow. You look so amazing. This is definitely the dress." I commented. "Really. You think so?" I nodded. "OK. Go get changed. That's definitely you. Go change before I pass out." I said smiling. She nodded and went back into the changing room. She came out 3 minutes later. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep." she answered. I bought the dress and held it in the bag. "Hey. You want some nice preppy clothes for school? The best?" I asked. Natalie was one of the popular preppy girls. "Yes!" she screamed. She pulled me into a few more stores. The popular guys were the Jocks. I can play any sport so I had no problem in being a Jock. "OK. Now we need to get you some Jock clothes." said Natalie. "OK. Where to?" I said. "We go to get you Amour clothes and that stuff at the sports authority." she answered as she pulled me down a street. We entered the Sports Authority.

We bought everything we needed. It was 12:30 when we were done. Casey had gotten my stuff from the hospital. They had given it to him when he came to check on me. I had texted him with Natalie's phone. "OK. Let's drop off this stuff at my house." I said. We walked back to my house. "Welcome to my home." I said. "Wow!" she said in amazement. She looked around as I set the bags on the floor. Tomorrow was the first day of school. Natalie and I will buy school supplies after lunch. "I'm going to get my stuff." I said. I walked upstairs to get my phone, wallet, and driver's license. I walked back downstairs and took my keys off the rack that held other keys to my other seven cars. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep." she answered. "OK. I'll drive. Follow me." I said. We walked into the garage. "Woah! You have eight cars?!" she asked. "Yeah." I said shrugging it off. "Over here." I said walking to my favorite car. My first car I bought here. The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. It's white with black inside and red outlining. "Woah. This is a sick car." said Natalie. I opened the door for her. She got in and I closed the door and I walked over to my side and got in. We drove to a nice lunch restaurant. It was good food. I had Mahi Mahi and Natalie had a steak. It was good. We left after I paid. We drove to a supply store so we can get our school supplies for tomorrow. Natalie already had her stuff for school. She just needed a few things. I wasn't able to buy my stuff because I was in the hospital. I bought a Jansport Black backpack. I bought the regular things like pencils, notebook paper, pens, a sharpener, a highlighter, an eraser, scissors, etc. Natalie needed a sharpener and some pencils. I bought everything refusing to let her pay for her things. We had everything of hers in my trunk. All her clothes and shopping things.

It was 5:30 when I dropped her off at her place. "Bye Natalie." I said kissing her. "Bye sweetheart." she said kissing me back. I helped her bring her stuff to the front door. Mr. Rose answered the door. "Hello Mr. Rose." I said. "Hello Mr. Turner." he answered. "My goodness. What is all this stuff?" he asked. "Clothes for Natalie." I answered. "Oh. Natalie. I told you that the credit card was for emergencies only." he scolded. "Relax Dad. I didn't use the credit card. Cody bought all of this for me." she said. "My. What a nice young man." he said smiling. He took the bags out of my hands and dropped them inside behind the door. "Goodnight Mr. Rose." I said. "Goodnight Mr. Turner." he said back. I left and drove home. When I got home I walked in on the whole firehouse station. "Umm? What's going on?" I asked. "Oh. Casey's in the kitchen." was my answer from Mouch. "OK." I drawled suspiciously. I walked into the kitchen. "Casey. Why are you throwing a party in my house without me even being here?" I asked quite upset. "What? Oh well I thought you would be out longer." he said. "So you throw a party?!" I yelled. "In my house!" "Well yeah. Relax I'm not very happy either. You're not supposed to just get up and run out of the hospital." he said. "That's different." I said. "Well anyways. Why are you drinking my beer?" I said. "Well you're underage and I don't even know how you got this." he said. "I worked hard. Now get out of my house so I can go to sleep." I said. "Fine. Fine. Geez. EVERYBODY BACK TO THE FIRE STATION!" Casey yelled. Everybody got up and walked out the door. I walked up to my room and fell asleep ready for tomorrow's first day of school.


End file.
